This is It
by usagkawaii
Summary: After a drunken evening of fun, Sakura discovers that a new chapter of life has opened up to her- parenthood. And the father? Hatake Kakashi. Being the independent woman she is, Sakura is determined to raise her child with or without him. But Kakashi has other things in mind. Post-War. IN PROGRESS.
1. Old Sensei

**A/N: This is my first KakaSaku piece. I hope you enjoy it, dear reader. Please bear with any mistakes, I was much too anxious to just post it.**

**Reviews make my world go 'round!**

**I recommend 1/2 page format.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter One: Old Sensei**

Sakura was by no means a fool, albeit a little too young and naive to understand in all entirety the social norms that came along with certain situations like that of which she currently found herself. It was as if she'd learned nothing in her twenty years of living. Thinking back on Saturday's goings-ons, she frowned to herself. It was so like her to almost singlehandedly ruin something that had so much potential.

That Saturday morning had started much like every other. Sakura made her way out into town at her own pace, at a reasonable time. Days like this were nice. Peace times in Konoha made time feel as if it were standing still; from morning to noon to sundown seemed like forever, but in the most pleasant of ways. And all _was_ pleasant until her breakfast had been so kindly interrupted by three familiar young faces, a certain disappointment held in each one.

"Sakura-sensei," Kimiko whined, using a term of which Sakura had grown accustomed to after nearly a year of being the group's designated jounin. "You promised us this morning after skipping out on Wednesday, remember?"

Sakura did remember, but simply rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "I'm _so_ terribly sorry that sometimes I have to tend to the sick and dying. Won't you _ever_ forgive me?" she clasped her hands together as if to beg. Her underlings narrowed their eyes at her sarcasm.

"We want serious training," Akira asserted with a furrowed brow, arms crossed over his chest in displeasure.

"Tch," Sakura sounded, taking another mouthful of food, "I gave you serious work that day. You just chose not to do anything with it." She poked the unhappy boy smack in the middle of his forehead. He scowled, reminding her so much of a certain someone that it hurt to think about it. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and continued eating.

"But really," Kyoya spoke in as kind a tone as he always used, "you only gave us that card thing to find out our chakra natures, Sensei."

"Yeah," Kimiko followed, swiping her spiky blonde hair back, "and even if we did find out what our natures were, it's not like we could do anything about it."

Kyoya sighed, "I have to agree with her, Sensei."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her students for a moment before letting out an even breath, slightly defeated, "Fine."

"Yes!" Kimiko and Kyoya chorused, though in different ways. Akira's face lit up in a mixture of surprise and contentedness, but he was quick to play it off.

"But only because Kyoya's my favorite and the three of you have it way too easy anyway," Sakura joked, wagging her chopsticks at them in a shooing motion. "Meet at training ground two in fifteen minutes. Now shoo!"

With that she motioned her troop away. Finishing the remains of her breakfast, she smirked a bit to herself. They wanted _real_ training, and she would make them eat their words.

* * *

"Please, Sensei," Kimiko begged from her exhausted state on the ground, "my chakra's been exhausted."

"I think mine was nearly an hour ago," Kyoya said in an equally exhausted tone, though with an air of dignity left.

Sakura couldn't resist a crude smile as she was reminded of her genin days. Team Seven would complain out of eagerness just as young shinobi might, and Kakashi-sensei was always sure not to disappoint them with a backlash of aggressive training at the slightest hint of complaint. She had picked up the technique to quiet her students. Hell, they were lucky she hadn't been apart of Team Gai. This would've been about twice as grueling and about a thousand times more embarrassing.

As her other two munchkins droned about the ground, Sakura tended to the most stubborn of the three. Carefully examining the extent of his injury, she frowned at him. "Carelessness," she began, earnestly, "is not something you should make habit of. This is the second time this month you've managed to pop your shoulder out of place."

The dark haired boy simply scowled, wiping sweat off his tan face. He scowled at the pain as she examined his shoulder. "Whatever," he responded.

"Akira," she said more assertively, "I'm serio-"

Her lecturing was soon cut short by the raspy voice of none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

She sighed at her friend, who had the worst timing. How was Akira ever going to respect her when this baka still called her 'Sakura-_chan'_?

"What is it, Naruto?" she groaned, letting her lazy, annoyed eyes fall on his smiling face, "now's not a good time to be dragging my team off for a game of tree tag." Although it was something she enjoyed thoroughly despite never admitting it.

"What's wrong with now?" the blonde boy inquired.

"I'm a little busy snapping shoulders back into place," she remarked with light connotation.

"Wait, what?" And as Akira managed these two words, she jolted the bone back into place with a thick, dull _crack_.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed at her actions with a sudden look of horror on his face, but she didn't pay note of it.

Akira slumped over to the ground with a low groan.

"So," she said, lifting herself from the ground with a breath, "who wants ramen?"

* * *

As the years passed, Sakura realized more and more that some rituals deserved to be held dear- lunch at Ichiraku ramen was certainly one of those rituals. Not just for the much needed time with her favorite foxy friend, but as a means of connecting to the past. Ichiraku would forever be a staple of her youth, and a place she solely went with people she loved. While Naruto slurped away at seemingly endless noodles, Sakura sipped her tea, taking in a familiar scene with a content feeling in her being. She giggled to herself as Kimiko glared at the kyuubi container with contempt as she attempted to catch up to him in their one-sided ramen eating contest. And of _course_ it was one-sided, the poor girl didn't stand a chance against the ramen-vacuum disguised as a nineteen year old boy. "Agh!" Kimiko groaned, broth sliding down her chin as she finally set the empty bowl down. Sakura appreciated her student's keenness for competition, but it was all for naught as Naruto called for fourths.

"So," Naruto said, turning to the pinkette, "you going tonight?"

Blinking a blind stare in his direction, she peeped, "What?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed at her, "you didn't forget, did you?"

Sakura quickly searched her mind for an out. It wasn't October yet, so it couldn't have been his birthday. It couldn't be the annual jounin social, that was in December. Perhaps there was a festival coming up that she didn't know about? At a loss, Sakura sighed in defeat, the truth was unavoidable. "I guess I _did _forget...?" She flashed him a falsely innocent, toothy smile.

"How could you forget Kaka-sensei's birthday?" Naruto whined, his chin wobbling in the slightest. She hadn't seen him this hurt since she forgot to water his plants when he was away on a mission a few months ago. How was she supposed to know that he loved his precious ficus plant more than life itself? He continued, "It isn't every day that a guy turns...well, however old he is now..."

Thirty-four, Sakura thought, remaining silent. In truth, the relationship between the grown kunoichi and her former sensei really hadn't been much of a relationship for awhile. Not to say that the two had ever been as close as the man was with his other two students. Even so, she could keep track of his age, and even his birthday. Really, she hadn't so much forgotten his birthday as much as she had simply lost track of time. In that aspect, it sometimes felt as if she'd lost track years ago.

"Oh," Sakura finally managed to say, feeling a bit guilty for disappointing her friend, "Whoops. Well, what's going on tonight?"

"Party at Genma's."

"Ehhh," Sakura sounded, "you know I've never been good at those sort of things."

The blonde boy groaned, "Don't be such a drag! We both know you wanna go, all you ever do is work and spend time with your brats." He gestured to the genin to her right, receiving two glares while Kyoya continued to eat his ramen contently.

"I do _not_!" Sakura retorted, crossing her arms childishly as she considered how right he was.

"Well..." a separate voice rang.

Sakura and Naruto turned their heads to the speaker. Kyoya straightened his glasses and looked back at them congenially before continuing. "You do seem to spend quite a lot of time working, Sensei," the young boy reasoned, "And although we, as your students, appreciate all of the time you dedicate to us, it does seem a bit unhealthy to have such little time for a social life. For example-"

"Okay, thank you, Kyoya," Sakura quickly interrupted the boy before he made yet another point, her eyes narrowed in realization of his words. She really was a bore.

"You know," Kimiko chimed in, "you really should go, Sakura-sensei. Greyhair-sensei seems to really enjoy you."

Sakura's cheeks tinged pink before she shook the sudden flattery from her mind, "As if."

"Yeah, Kimi-chan," Naruto agreed with Sakura, "Kakashi hardly enjoys anyone. Much less Sakura-chan." Before Sakura could muster up a snappy retort, Naruto followed, "So what do you say, _Sakura-sensei?_" He grinned at her goofily, yet with a foxy charm that had developed as he matured (sure to make a certain Hyuuga faint at the sight of it.)

Reluctantly, Sakura replied, "Fine."

"Yes!" Naruto and two happy genin chorused, Akira groaned at them all, his gaze not leaving the countertop.

"But," Sakura added, "only because Kyoya suggested it. And you all know he's my favorite."

Three tongues stuck out at her in response, with the exception of Kyoya. "That's just mean, Sakura-sensei."

* * *

Sakura stared blindly into the space in front of her as Ino chatted flirtatiously with a couple of men she recognized from the jounin break room. Tugging at the skirt of her dress, or better yet one of Ino's dresses, she sighed at her bare legs. The years since her promotion had been filled with elite uniform-clad Sakura, flak jacket and all. But now she found herself in casual wear, with bare legs and arms and...chest (what little chest she did have.) It felt nude to her.

Her eyes searched the room full of familiar faces, though none of which she had maintained close relations with; other than Naruto and Ino, of course. A number of unfamiliar faces also dotted the room. She hadn't anticipated that Kakashi had so many friends judging by his anti-social tendencies; i.e. sitting in trees, alone, reading softcore porn. Or maybe, it was hardcore, she had never read Icha Icha despite owning a copy that simply collected dust underneath her bed, where no one would ever find it.

Drifting from her spot at Ino's side, luckily unnoticed, Sakura set off in search of a stronger drink. The one Ino had given her was both obnoxiously fruity and severely lacking in the alcohol department. Genma's home was more complex than she had wished for at a moment like this; all she wanted was a respectable drink. Was that too much to ask for? Finally, Sakura found the kitchen after carefully navigating through the crowd of people. Digging through the liquor cabinet, she set her drink down on the counter and sighed. She would have to settle for the sketchy punch on the bar. As she reached for a cup to serve herself, she heard, "You don't want to drink that."

Sakura dropped her cup, startled by the sudden human contact that she had so tactfully avoided in order to eventually make her escape. She turned around, Hatake Kakashi peered up at her from a familiar copy of a certain orange book. Sakura felt a bit relieved that it was just him and not some other unwanted presence, but the jitteriness had yet to subside.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked, eyes narrowing in the slightest.

He shrugged and spoke in a calming tone, "Long enough." If there was anything Sakura missed about the grey haired nin, his vagueness was not it.

"Anyway," Sakura breathed, "what's wrong with the punch?"

"Everything, unless you _like_ overwhelmingly cherry tinged booze that really doesn't do much other than give you a slight buzz," Kakashi replied in a bemused manner.

Sakura frowned at the punch and stepped away from it, defeated. "So much for that." She began to make her way out of the kitchen and back into the party when she heard.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned back out of sheer curiosity and acknowledged the man with her gaze.

"I take it you're in search of some real alcohol," he said, a hint of humor in his sole, visible eye.

"Your assessment skills are as sharp as ever," she sighed in a pleased manner, shifting her weight onto the wall.

Kakashi hopped off of the counter and pocketed his beloved book, much to Sakura's surprise. His eyes gave her a once over before settling on her gaze, "Follow me."

* * *

The two entered a dark room that she could only assume was a study. Carefully, she followed close behind Kakashi as he approached a certain shelve of books. Considerately, he placed the books aside and removed what seemed to be a large bottle of alcohol. Sakura narrowed her eyes through the darkness to read the label. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the quality, brand name sake. Not only was it strong, but it was damn expensive. Or so she had been told by none other than Tsunade, the sake connoisseur.

"Are you sure Genma won't mind?" Sakura said to the tall, dark figure that was Kakashi.

He handed her a glass full, "He can consider it repayment for making me endure this awful excuse for a party."

So he didn't like these things either? It didn't surprise her at all.

Kakashi lifted his glass to her, "To solitude."

She smiled and touched her glass lightly to his.

The pair soon found themselves wandering the upper, less populated level of Genma's house. Kakashi took a less graceful swig of sake and passed it to Sakura.

"Ooo," Kakashi sounded, approaching a certain door, "this is where he keeps old mementos."

They entered the room. Normally, Sakura would've been more considerate of others' privacy, but she was a bit too drunk to care.

Plopping down on the sofa next to Kakashi, she peered over his shoulder as he gazed over what appeared to be a photo album. Sakura was pleased to see that the photo album was comprised of nearly all of the current jounin class in their youth. Shizune, apparently, hadn't changed a bit. While others, like Tenzou, hardly looked the same at all. A familiar masked face stared up at them, alongside a goofy looking Obito, lovely Rin, and the beautiful Yondaime in his prime. It was no wonder Naruto had grown into quite the looker. Still, her eyes fell steady over the young boy that now sat beside her as a man. The same nonchalant features, same mask, minus one eye. She smiled.

"You were adorable," she giggled, taking another sip of her strong, white beverage.

"Ah," he sighed, "we all were at some point, as well as being pretentious little bastards."

"I never was," Sakura retorted lightly.

His shoulder bobbed with a chuckle, "I'll let you think that, Miss Hokage's apprentice."

Sticking her tongue out childishly, she reclined on the couch. Comfortably, she rested her legs over his knees. Gazing over his relaxed features, she grew curious. A curious drunk was a dangerous thing.

"So," she began, "why aren't you down there enjoying your party?"

"Why?" he inquired, "Does my presence disturb you?" His voice dropped into a debonair tone she had never heard before, but she did well to contain her blush. Or she thought so.

"No," she quickly replied, "It's just that- I figured you'd want to spend time with your friends."

He chuckled, "I have too few social skills to have that many friends. People just like having a excuse to drown their daily stresses in alcohol and the opposite sex. Or the same sex, I've never been good at telling those sorts of things."

She could not agree more, to the first part, that is, "Yeah."

It grew silent between them and as his hand fell comfortably on her knee, she couldn't contain the growing curiosity within her.

"I guess what I meant is," she began, her eyes falling down on her folded hands which lay easily over her stomach, "why are you here with- with me?" Her jade eyes glanced up at him with wide intrigue.

"Huh," he let out an amused breath, Sakura could no longer contain her blush. "Perhaps it's because I enjoy your company." He said it with such ease, as if he hadn't just shattered a relationship that only a few seconds ago had been strictly platonic. Still, she considered the fact that she was misreading the situation entirely. Maybe he meant that he enjoyed her in a friendly way? There was only one way to find out, and had Sober Sakura been present, that one way would have been struck out of her mind with vehemence.

Pushing herself up, Sakura placed her chin on his strong, relaxed shoulder. And in one, bold, swift movement, she lowered his mask just enough to place a kiss on the apple of his cheek. He turned to meet her gaze, the familiar wrinkles of a smile on his mask. She could have sworn she saw a flush in his cheeks. "So prudent," she heard him say, but before she could decipher what this meant, he did something even bolder. As she blinked, he quickly pulled his mask beneath his chin and pressed his lips to hers. Although surprised, she reciprocated. His lips moved skillfully with hers, and suddenly she realized why he wore the mask: there had to be _some_ sort of barrier between these sacred vessels and the undeserving outside world. Smooth, yet masculine. Soft, yet vigorous. A mix of alcohol and something else was bitter on her tongue, but in a way that she did not mind. It was purely drunken, but not too salivated; there really was nothing worse than a sloppy kisser. She was entirely entranced in this moment. Many things in her life were all too hopelessly complex to bother with an explanation. But this- this was as easy and as simple as breathing. And when he said to her, "Please do this for me," she did not hesitate in giving him what he wanted.


	2. Confusion With a Side of Nausea

**A/N: GUYS, this is the fastest I've ever updated a story. I'm amazed at myself. Please continue with the kind words and reviews and such. ^_^ BTW, sorry about the quotation marks. I have no idea why they're all backwards, and I'm far too lazy to fix it... xD**

**1/2 page format always recommended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two: Confusion With a Side of Nausea**

Sakura wasn't sure how exactly she had made it home after the apparently intense evening she had endured. Even so, having all of her vital organs and bones in the right places was reason enough not to question a thing. All of the previous night's mistakes manifested in the screeching headache she now felt. She scooted away from the blaring, bright sunshine that poured in through the window, seeking solace in the darkness between her pillows. "You have work to do," an annoying voice in the back of her mind spoke. If only she could punch that voice in the face. But no, this voice was a part of her, and so she acted accordingly.

Surprisingly enough, Sakura showed up to work in as timely a manner as ever. It was a Sunday, but a medic always had work to do. Tsunade had knocked this into her skull. And so she went on with her typical Sunday routine, despite the thunderous thumping in her head that begged her to lay in bed all day. She checked in on patients, patched up where she needed to, and occasionally corrected the mistakes of her trainees. Luckily, Sundays were short and so she was able to spend the remainder of her day as she pleased. Typically, she met Ino for lunch at their usual spot.

Sitting beneath the shade of a cafe umbrella, Ino was looking as perfect as ever. Her blonde hair blew ever so slightly in the wind, azure eyes scanning over a menu she'd read a hundred times. Sakura didn't hold a candle to the blonde, at least not today as she recovered from the hangover of a lifetime. Blue eyes drifted up to meet green, "Forehead! Didn't think you'd show after you up and disappeared on me last night."

Sakura furrowed her brow at the girl as she took her seat. She didn't really remember much from last night other than Ino's flirting, Naruto's drunkenness, and having a short drink with Kakashi. She had assumed it was Ino who had gotten her home. "Hmm," Sakura sounded, "I just found other things of interest, I guess." She really wasn't sure why she had dismissed it so easily. This could have easily accounted for the lapses in memory she had been experiencing.

"Oh whatever, Billboard Brow," Ino shrugged. The remainder of their meal consisted of mostly hospital gossip. Still, Sakura adamantly tried to think back to the previous night's events.

* * *

As the week inched along, thoughts of the party she could hardly remember drew themselves out into small remnants of curiosity. Soon enough, her mind made an insistent return to the work she had so devoutly devoted most of her life to. She was an adult, after all. One couldn't just shirk their duties in response to one confusing night. Her thoughts were back to broken femurs and molding young minds. That was until she received an unexpected visitor.

Sakura had just finished tending to a troop of ANBU as she headed back to her office. The scent of blood still lingered on her skin, but her patients had all made it out alright and so she took it with a grain of salt. Still, she couldn't help but notice the glances she received from those not accustomed to aforementioned scents. There was nothing that made Sakura question her comfort levels more than the discomfort of others. Humming lightly, she walked into her office, not noticing that her door had been open and the room- not vacant. It was understandable enough that she was startled by the sudden, "Yo."

Dropping the papers she held in her arms, she sighed, looking up at the masked man. "You should wear bells," she tried not to scowl.

Kakashi simply smiled, "Your obliviousness is far too entertaining."

Shuffling the papers back into their respective folders, she asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

He was helping her with her scattered papers before she could even look up. "Not really," he said nonchalantly, his fingers brushed against hers, "but there might be."

Sakura hadn't noticed the flush that rose in her cheeks. "Go on," she managed an even tone as she rose and sat behind her desk; she shuffled the papers in front of her tediously.

"Are you busy tonight?" his words were the equivalent to Tonton flying in through the window. Sakura felt a jolt in her chest.

"Am I...busy?" she nearly whispered.

"Mhmm," he confirmed, lightly, "I'd like to treat you to dinner."

Sakura blinked rapidly, confused. Where was this coming from? "Why?"

Kakashi was clearly amused, but responded, nonetheless, "Because you're as hopelessly adorable drunk as you are sober," he rose from his seat, "now come on."

He held his hand out to her.

"Now?" the confusion had not left her tone as she obliged him, nor had the heat in her cheeks.

"In the mood for anything in particular?" he asked while helping her out of her lab coat. She shook her head.

"Wonderful," he said, ushering her out of the room.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was much more charming than he had led on, Sakura soon discovered. Even though his eyes would linger in certain places that put the rosette at a loss for words. He was intelligent, that much she had known before. But apparently, his knowledge extended beyond that of a shinobi and even of pornographic literature. He was also very kind, judging by the genuine interest he had in her responses and opinions which she was reluctant to share. Not to mention the man had a voice so smooth he could soothe a bijuu into submission (though she had yet to confirm this.) Any girl would have been the luckiest, no doubt, to be in her position. She laughed, smiled, and joked with him accordingly throughout the evening; always containing overtly flirtatious remarks that could put her in an even more awkward situation. Nevertheless, she could not restrain her curiosity as it viciously ripped at her. "I mean," she often thought, "what am I doing here anyway?"

It finally became apparent to Kakashi as Sakura winced a bit as his hand grazed her thigh. Her slightly bewildered gaze met his, and quickly flickered away. The copy nin was quick to retract his wandering hand.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" he asked once they left the restaurant.

"Well," Sakura considered this, still blushing a bit too much at the sound of him saying her name. "It's just," she bit her lip nervously, "I don't understand your sudden interest."

"Sudden?" he tilted his head, "Well, it_ has_ been a week since," he mused, "truthfully, I didn't want to seem too eager. But I wouldn't say my interest is all that sudden."

A week since what? She nearly smacked herself in the forehead as she realized. The party! What in Kami's name had happened? To be exact, what _had she done_ with this man? Kakashi, little did she know, had assessed his date's expression by now. And of course, his assessment skills were preeminent.

"Sakura," he called, looking into the ground, "what do you actually remember about Saturday?"

Searching her mind for an answer, she began to ramble off, "Umm, I trained with my team, went to the party with Ino, and... went home?"

A bitter smile reached his masked lips and Kakashi's face fell to the ground, hands stuck in his pockets. "Ahh," he nodded, "I was afraid this had happened."

He shrugged and continued before she could respond, "My mistake, I suppose." Placing a friendly peck on her cheek as they reached her doorstep, he smiled at her, "I'll see you around."

Sakura noticed a glimmer of disappointment in his eye as he retracted and make his way down the road. A hand held gently over his kiss, Sakura stared in both confusion and regret after the man. She had done wrong somehow, and she could never make it right. The hopeless confusion would not subside.

* * *

The rest of her week went by as slowly as ever. No sign of the grey haired copy nin anywhere; something about this, oddly enough, deeply saddened Sakura. Endlessly, thoughts of their impromptu date reeled through her mind, each thought ending with the disappointment in his smile. Nothing felt right. She had spent most of the last few years distanced from the man, but things felt different now. Almost, empty?

Despite the problems she now faced in her personal life, Sakura still had to fulfill her duty as a teacher. One of these duties was accompanying them on C-rank missions. It was a deep-sigh worthy task, but she had to endure for her precious children. This mission in particular was to escort an aristocratic diplomat to the capital, better known as Fire country's most populated civilian village. It had been years since Sakura herself had visited, but not much seemed to have changed as the troop arrived there. The streets were still crowded with businessmen, city dwellers, and stray cattle. And of course, the people were as coarse as ever. As for the woman they were escorting, Sakura would have much rather swapped for one of the smelly cattle alongside the road. The woman hardly spoke to her shinobi escorts, and when she did it was in the form of impolite orders, as if this were some indentured servitude. It was incredibly bold of a woman needing their protection to be so relentless and demanding. Most of Sakura's day consisted of restraining Kimiko from mauling the woman, no matter how much she wanted to simply let the girl loose. The pink haired jounin instructed her genin to be as polite as possible. "We needn't sink to her level," she had explained to a fuming Kimiko.

While their snobbish aristocrat attended overly expensive luncheons, Sakura took her brooding bunch exploring through the gardens nearby. If there was anything to be enjoyed in the capital, it was their elaborate gardens. Sakura craved the fresh air after being cooped up in the dim-lit hotel all day. Lately, a nauseousness had come over her for reasons she couldn't quite place. Fortunately, her medical prowess was more than enough to treat the aforementioned sickness.

Sakura took in a fresh breath of air and absorbed the scenery. The four shinobi had taken a rest for lunch in the park.

"Feels nice to be out of that horrid place," Kimiko commented with a mouth full of rice.

"Agreed," Sakura nodded, frowning at the fishy flavor of her lunch that she usually enjoyed so much.

"Something wrong with your lunch, sensei?" Kyoya asked.

She simply shook her head with a kind smile. True, this boy was her favorite, but she sometimes cursed his insightful nature. The last thing these kids needed was a pointless mission and a sick sensei. Luckily, Kyoya was never one to pry, and the subject was dropped. Unlike others.

"Not like you to turn away food," Akira remarked, passive aggressively, not sparing a glance.

Flicking his ear, Sakura warned the slick boy, "Watch yourself, Aki-kun."

The tan boy winced at the suffix, making her swell with joy. She sent a light wink his way.

* * *

As they neared the entrance of the hotel, Sakura noted the three frowning faces lagging behind her. Ever since Sakura had first become a teacher, she understood what it was to really connect with her students. It was a connection like no other, seeing them so downtrodden tugged at her heartstrings. She stepped in front of them, "What's with you three?" Hands placed on her hips, she examined their averted gazes. The boys stirred quietly, and something about Kimiko's usually spunky demeanor was off. The blonde girl's chocolate eyes lifted to meet emerald.

"Those people," she began in an unusually quiet tone, eyes filled with sadness, "they look at us like...like..." She closed her angry eyes, turning her head.

"Like what?" Sakura tilted her head with concerned eyes, touching the girl's shoulder.

"Like they're better than us," Akira said, matter-of-factly. His golden eyes burned into the ground. Kyoya remained quiet, his chocolate hair falling over the lenses of his glasses. Kimiko lifted the tip of her nose, imitating a snob. Sakura had noticed over the years that the capital civilians often looked down on the shinobi. It was true that the warrior class was important, the strong legs necessary for a strong country. Even so, shinobi worked for everything they had, some viewed them as lesser because of this. Capital civilians held a sense of entitlement. Still, she hadn't considered that this was the first time her students had encountered such notions.

"Hmph," Sakura sounded with a bitter smile, carefully considering her word before she said, "To hell with them." Three hopeful pairs of eyes came up to meet her fiery gaze.

"We," she began, "are shinobi of the great Leaf Village. We wear these forehead protectors proudly so that they all know. And if they're as smart as they think they are, they'll quake in their overpriced shoes if they cross our paths. Don't let them look down on you." And with that, Sakura turned to enter the building, knowing her students would follow.

* * *

The following morning, the four Leaf shinobi set forth for their home of Konohagakure. It would be quite a walk, but at least they had been relieved of that awfully snobbish woman. Today, Sakura was feeling even worse than she had felt for the entire past week. Her students had questioned her sallow disposition more than a few times, still she shrugged it off. That was until the vomiting began. It was horrid, really. She didn't even have the energy to heal herself. Not to mention what a sight she must have been. She pitied her poor genin, having to care for their wreck of a sensei when they could just as easily be getting home. This could not be good for the rock hard persona she had tried to keep up around them. More than once, she wondered if Kakashi had ever tried to put on a brave face for the team. The thought of the charming masked man only made her feel more queazy, she was quick to expel the thought from her mind.

"Here's the medicine you gave me directions for, Sakura-sensei," Kyoya held a large leaf-full of an herbal remedy out to her as she propped herself up against a tree; waiting for the dry heaving to subside.

"Are you dying?" Kimiko asked, "We could always carry you."

"No," Sakura shot, not wanting to seem weak, "we're not far. This will get me home." Within the same breath, she downed the liquid Kyoya had whipped up, not wincing at it's extremely natural flavor. Although she did notice the disgusted expression on each of her students' faces.

"Let's go!"

Once more, they set off at top speed, zipping past figures they could only assume to be trees. The sickness was only settling further into her body as they approached Konoha vicinity. Sweat poured down the frame from every pore, it seemed. The mere thought of the herbal remedy she had forced down her esophagus was enough to make her gag. As they finally reached a familiar gateway, Sakura slumped down to the ground with a thud. Her legs were mere noodles beneath her weight, and her energy at this point was entirely exhausted. With that, she fainted.

A familiar pair of chuunin approached the unconscious kunoichi, immediately looking to the genin accompanying her. Kyoya stooped down to her level, lightly slapping her cheek, "Sensei," he called to her, "Sensei?"

"What happened to Sakura?" Kotetsu inquired, scratching his bandaged nose.

"Does it matter?!" Kimiko exclaimed, "get her to a hospital, you baka!"

Izumo sighed and flung Sakura's body over his shoulder, "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

Late that afternoon, Sakura awoke to a familiar scene. Three genin sat quietly around her bed, calling to each other as she peeped an eye open. The more sensitive part of Sakura couldn't help but be touched at their devotion to their sensei, but the more rational part of her reasoned that it was simply the right thing to do; just as she had done for her sensei long ago.

"Feeling better?" Kimiko asked, uncharacteristic innocence gleaming in her dark eyes.

"Much," Sakura assured, stretching her arms above her head.

"Naruto-sensei was here earlier," Kyoya stated, "but I believe he had other arrangements this evening with Hinata-sama."

Sakura smiled as she thought of her favorite couple. Still, she couldn't resist wishing that her best friend were here now, if not just to talk to her.

"He was pretty worried about you, didn't want to leave," Kimiko added, munching on an apple from a basket someone had sent to Sakura, "but I made him."

Feeling proud of her fiesty student, she remarked, "That was good of you, Kimi-chan." Kimiko met her sensei's eyes with a pleased look on her shining young face. In so many ways, the blonde girl was much like Sakura had been; sans the delusion of non-mutual love. Thank Kami for that.

Sakura gazed at her lovely kiddies and sighed, "It's gotten quite late in the day. And I really am fine. You should all get home to your parents, I'd hate for them to worry."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked kindly. She simply gave a nod and gestured them out.

* * *

After her three students had filed out of the room, she plopped back down on the pillows. The nausea had subsided only to be replaced by one hell of a headache. She swore that she could feel her eardrums being thumped out of her skull. Still, she preferred this by a long shot to heaving over with an unbearable sickness. No doubt she would have quite a hard time building her tough as nails persona back up after this considerable stint of weakness. Perhaps she would just have to take them on another B-rank and do a great deal of rescuing, but nothing too risky; Akira could be quite a handful when he decided to take things into his own hands.

"Still overexerting ourselves, are we?" Kakashi spoke.

Sakura smiled at the soothing sound of his smooth tone. She opened her eyes. Kakashi hadn't looked up from his book, but she knew he was watching from his keen peripherals.

"Still being overly studious of pornographic reading material, are we?"

He clamped his book shut at her comment, "How crude of you, Sakura-chan."

Chuckling lightly, Sakura's mind quickly scanned over the past two weeks since their unusual date. Kakashi's presence had been quite absent, and she couldn't resist wondering why. It was probably her fault.

"Hey," she said in a softer voice than the one she had teased him with, "I'm sorry about-"

He hushed her with a rise of the hand, "Nothing to apologize for, everyone makes mistakes. I think we can put this behind us."

He was right, as always, but things felt different now as she gazed at him with concern. "Yes," she finally agreed, "but-"

Sakura was once again interrupted, this time by the click of a door. Shizune peeped her dark head into the room, "I'm sorry," she said, looking back and forth between the two, "I can come back?"

"Oh no," Kakashi replied before Sakura could accept Shizune's proposal. "We can continue this later," as he said it, it could have been meant as a general statement. But at last minute she caught his gaze, realizing he had addressed just her. "Ja ne," he waved congenially with a crinkled eye and disappeared out the window.

Sakura turned to her other guest, who was looking more apprehensive than usual. And that was saying quite a lot, considering this was the Godaime's right hand.

"What's up?" Sakura conversed lightly with her senpai, straightening out her bed sheets.

"Oh," Shizune intoned quietly, peering down at her chart. Sakura frowned.

"Is something wrong, senpai?" she asked the brunette.

"Well," Shizune shook her head, "no, but..."

Sakura stifled a sigh, she hated suspense, "But, what?"

Blinking rapidly, Shizune searched over the papers in her hand, something Sakura knew she did when she was nervous. Dear Kami, just get this over with.

"Sakura," Shizune said, serious eyes met confused jade, "when were you going to tell us you were pregnant?" And for about the tenth time that day, Sakura puked. This was just about the worst way to find out she was a black out drunk.


	3. The News

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this quick chapter. Sorry for the lack of material, I'm working on the length of my chapters. Nothing too exciting, just setting up for Kakashi POV next chapter, which should be up in a day or so. Arigatou, readers!**

**1/2 page format always recommended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Three: The News**

Even if it wasn't in the most ideal way, life did tend to piece together in the end. Sakura realized that now more than ever. Everything was so clear, but not a moment went by that she didn't curse herself for being so stupid. This was just about the worst way to find out that she was a black out drunk. She would never drink sake again. "How the hell am I going to tell you?" she said to herself, picturing a certain grey haired nin, only to follow up with, "or anyone for that matter." Her mother would cry, as her father might, and ask how she could be so careless. Tsunade would rip her head off, and tell her she'd thrown her career away. Naruto would either not speak to her or pretend to be okay with it, though inside he would hurt- both seemed horrid to Sakura, picturing the pain in those cerulean eyes. What every other person thought didn't matter at this point. If she thought too heavily on the opinions of others', she wouldn't survive.

Wind breezed past her with annoying ease as she sat alone on the bench. At that very moment, she wished she were that wind; to live only to go from place to place, inevitably coming out the other end of any obstacle unscathed. But no, she was just Sakura- in all of her stupid glory.

Soon, she found it was impossible to not think of the future; Of the plans that were now virtually impossible. Children. Was it selfish that she had never accounted for the variable that so many others included when planning out their futures? Perhaps it was, but now it didn't matter. Sakura had always figured that there were two real paths in life for a kunoichi. You could be a Tsunade or Kurenai. Never marry, never have children, become Hokage. Or- fall in love, get knocked up, retire at the height of your career. Perhaps these assessments were crude, she thought. And so she set forth to do as she always did in times of trouble.

* * *

Hokage mountain was bathed in setting sun as Sakura approached the Hokage's tower, which was typically empty around this time of day. Lucky for her- she wasn't in the mood for small talk. Making a sluggish trip up the stairs, Sakura sighed at her own lethargy. Would it always feel like this? She wasn't sure. Hesitantly, Sakura knocked on the familiar wooden door that proudly sported the Fire Country Emblem. "Come in," the Godaime sounded from inside. This would be the first time Sakura had faced Tsunade since she found out. The nerves quickly set in, making her hesitant to reach out and open the door. Her only consolation was that this would be the first and last time she had to deliver daunting news to her shishou (or at least she hoped so.)

Emerald eyes drifted up to glance over a familiar older woman as she stepped into the room. Tsunade's eyes merely lifted from the papers atop her desk to confirm that it was Sakura standing before her. Something about the slight frown on her Shishou's painted lips told her that the Hokage had already been enlightened of the situation. Just her luck.

"I take it Shizune has informed you of my condition," Sakura managed to say placidly.

Tsunade's gaze suddenly upturned as she smiled bitterly, "If by your 'condition' you mean the fact that you've managed to get knocked up, then yes," she chuckled unhumorously, "I've heard." Her gaze fell back onto the documents before her. Sakura's gaze was steady on the woman, however. She had to stay confident, for the least she could do now was not be a coward. Even so, Tsunade's words sank into the girl like enemy kunai; strangely, Sakura would've highly preferred that predicament to this one. Sakura knew she had to stand her ground. Tsunade had a bad bark, everyone was all to aware of this; only a baka like Naruto would dare combat it.

"I don't know what to do," Sakura stated simply yet boldly, the uncertainty as clear as daylight in her wide eyes.

Tsunade stopped her reading with a deep sigh, turning her full attention to the woman in front of her. "Keep it or not," she easily replied, "you'll receive judgement either way."

"True," Sakura agreed, taking Shizune's usual seat. "But I'm not taking the easy way out."

"Noble," Tsunade said with a nod, turning her seat to face the horizon, "Stupid, but noble."

"I guess so," Sakura weakly smiled at the lightness that arose in her master's tone. "I tried to think about what you would do in a situation like this," Sakura joined Tsunade in staring off into the setting sun, something the two often did, "But I don't feel like you've ever been careless enough to have something like this happen."

Tsunade gave a bitter chuckle, "You'd be surprised."

The Hokage's words did indeed take Sakura by surprise, it wasn't like Tsunade to admit such a fault on her part.

The Godaime gazed listlessly into her sake bottle, swishing its contents. "Sometimes I wonder what my life might have been like," Tsunade began, a glimmer of reminiscence in her eyes, "if Dan had lived, or if I hadn't rejected Jiraiya into nymphomania." She rolled her eyes, a smile touched her lips. As she was about to continue, she shook her head with a slight chuckle, "But life has a funny way of turning out. My life didn't include any grey headed tadpoles. Tch, but can you imagine? _Me?_ A _mother_?" Agains, she chuckled bitterly.

Sakura just smiled, eyes all alight on the woman. "Yes," she smiled warmly, "I can."

A tenderness entered Tsunade's honey eyes, the corner of her mouth lifted in a smile a she gazed back at her precious student. "Damn it," she said, still smiling, "Don't give me those eyes. I don't know what it its with you and Shizune..."

Sakura lover her Shishou, possibly as much or more than she loved even her own mother. And in truth, Tsunade loved the pink haired girl more than words could possibly express. If she could love this baby and guide it even a fraction of what Tsunade had her, then she would have done well enough. She prayed for the strength to be like Tsunade, now more than ever. She would have to figure out the next step on this troublesome path on her own. The day was old. Sakura would simply have to seek out Konoha's copy nin another day.

* * *

Mornings were different now for Sakura, full of uncomfortable aches, sickness and over all absentmindedness. When she showered, hands seemed to naturally roam over her belly in search of the slightest bump; though she figured it was simply too early on to feel anything. Even so, that did not mean that _something_ didn't feel different. Often, thoughts of her condition brought on predictions for the future. Sakura absolutely dreaded thinking of being replaced by another sensei to her team. It also seemed entirely unavoidable that her essential role at the hospital would slowly sink into nonexistence. Her students, her career, her body. Sakura couldn't fathom thinking of the changes her body would go through after how hard she had worked to shape it. Still, it was a mere sacrifice for one stupid decision. Sakura couldn't bring herself to rid her life of the life growing within her. It would be fast and efficient, but not as easy as others might think. People could argue in circles over the cost of a life to their hearts' content, but Sakura was already entirely aware of what she had to do. This was going to happen and, in some unearthly way that she would never understand, was meant to. Even so, she could not picture life beyond the sheer uncertainty.

Today, Sakura had no training, no job to do, no tasks to fulfill. All she had was this empty apartment, a full carton of her favorite flavor of ice cream, and a plant that desperately needed watering (one of a number of last minute birthday gifts courtesy of Naruto.) Sakura was in no rush to completely ruin what was left of her young, attractive body- so the carton of ice cream was to be avoided. And the plant in need of revival would simply have to wait, for she had no knowledge of botanical healing. Bored and lonely, her eyes fell to the dark shadows of the walls she called home. "I'll have to find a bigger place eventually," she mused in a hushed tone. Shaking the thought from her mind, Sakura hopped off the couch and out of the door. There was, sadly, only one person that the rosette could confide in at a time like this.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked incredulously, "You're... you're _what_?"

"Pregnant," Sakura reiterated with ease, a nonchalance air in her voice as she affirmed such life changing information, "I'm pregnant."

Ino slumped down into the stood beside her, staring blankly out into space. Sakura felt a tinge of pity, perhaps she should have begun their conversations as she usually did. A "Hey Pig" would have sufficed. Sakura called to the bartender as she flicked a concerned glance to her friend, "Sake and a vanilla milkshake."

It was rare that juicy gossip rendered the Yamanaka speechless. Not even when Tenten and Rock Lee were caught sans shinobi bindings in their tent one mission had Ino managed any more than a laugh and a flick of her wrist, "I knew it!" she had said. _But_, Sakura considered,_ I suppose it is different now_; for the tides of village gossip would now turn in the direction of the two friends. Neither kunoichi had ever considered such a situation. This wasn't just the first strand of a particularly juicy branch of gossip. They were best friends, and Ino was obviously realizing the gravity of the situation.

For a moment, Sakura found herself hanging her head in shame. First, Tsunade, and now even her beloved pig. Sakura had imagined that relaying such important news would be difficult for those close to her, but the thought of Ino being so upset made her heart clench in an unfamiliar way. Biting her lip at the painful silence between her and her friend, Sakura reached to place a hand on the baffled blonde's shoulder, "Ino..."

A fist quickly found it's way to Sakura's bicep. "Who the hell's the father, you twit?!" Ino harshly whispered, cautious of the other people around them. Sakura felt a great relief at the girl's quick recovery. If anything, she needed her friend's support.

"Don't know," Sakura sighed, impressed by her own easy lie yet ashamed that she felt she needed to be untruthful. Quickly, she shoved the straw into her mouth and felt the cold comfort of vanilla euphoria; her guilt was only partially buried.

"Tch, it's not as if you get around all that much," Ino scoffed into her cup, "you seriously have no idea?"

Sakura nearly winced as she felt the second lie coming on. Still, she easily answered, "Nope."

"Well damn, Forehead," Ino said in a lower voice, "I guess this whole time I figured at least one of us had it all together," a sad smile spread across her pretty face, "most would've thought it was you."

Pondering her reply, Sakura swirled her creamy beverage and the sad smile spread to her face as well, "Honestly, I thought it was, too."

They sighed in unison, before giving each other a quick, genuine smile accompanied by a swift punch in the arm.

"Shit," Ino shook her head, signaling for another round of sake, "how are you going to tell your mom? Forget that- how are you going to tell Naruto?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the sheer panic in Ino's voice. It was a known fact that Naruto had always been overprotective of his precious cherry blossom. Though he was even more notable for his irrepressible fits of rage. This would be an interesting situation to think her way out of.

"Don't laugh!" Ino exclaimed, "He'll flatten Konoha if he finds out the wrong way, Sakura! You need to talk to him."

Sakura merely pat her frazzled friend on the back, "All in good time, Pig."

* * *

Night approached faster than Sakura could've hoped for. Her afternoon had been enjoyable enough. Lunch with Ino turned into an outing with Team Asuma for a bit, which was always nice. They even ran into Naruto, which made her stomach stir as she withheld such important information from her best friend. Still, she laughed and smiled as she normally would have. Naruto would find out in time, she told herself. As the sun began to set, the two kunoichi retired to the Yamanaka house for the night. Ino had a mission the next morning, Sakura figured it was only polite to leave the girl to her beauty sleep. After all, the quicker she got home, flicked on a bad TV movie, and changed into shameful pajamas- the better. Dragging her feet down the pathway, an unmistakable chakra signature crossed her path. A half-hearted smile reached her lips as she prepared to delve into a conversation that would surely keep her up all night.

"Kakashi," she greeted the man with a smile.

"Hey," he crinkled his eye in return, lifting his hand in a congenial wave.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised to see you," Sakura said evenly, kicking shyly at the ground. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well," he began, a curious eye wandering, "I suppose there's no point in pretending to be uninterested in the conversation we were unable to finish the other day." He shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

Sakura had a flashback to the grey haired nin disappearing out her hospital window, a tenderness hit her smile. "I suppose you're right," she managed to say kindly, but the nerves in her stomach stirred ferociously. She had to find an out, and fast. "Though I do have things to tend to now," she quickly followed up.

"Ah," his tone dropped along with his gaze in realization, "company?"

That was a bit personal. Well, for Kakashi it was. Still, for some idiotic reason, Sakura simply replied, "Uh, yeah." If only she could give herself a good smack to the forehead without seemed entirely unstable, or worse- hormonal.

"Well then," Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets as a signal of departure, "I'll leave you be." He turned on his heel smoothly and walked away. Sakura didn't move as she watched him go; it almost felt like she couldn't. This felt unfinished. Once a few paces away, Kakashi turned to face her once more. Hope fluttered in her stomach.

"And Sakura," a warmth filled his voice, "I'm glad to see you're doing better. I really would like to hear from you more often."

Sakura carefully considered her next words. Perhaps now was the right time to tell him that more of his life had changed over the last two weeks than he could have possibly fathomed. Nevertheless, Sakura could not. "Okay," she managed with a smile and continued down her path home.

Damn that man. With every word he sent her way, he took a little more of her clarity with him


	4. I Saw Her Standing There

**A/N: Kakashi POV is here! I hope you enjoy the change of perspective. ^_^ I should be completing Chapter Five soon.** **Your reviews are far too kind and supportive. It makes the writing so much easier.**

**1/2 page format always recommended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Four: I Saw Her Standing There**

"Yeah," Kotetsu said in his typically casual manner, despite the possible gravity of the situation, "just fell from the trees, like a dead bird."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask at the comparison and stifled a concerned grimace as he tried to keep up a laid back demeanor, "Really? Hmm, take her to the hospital?"

"Well yeah, she looked horrid," the bandage-clad chuunin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually, I took her," Izumo said from a few feet away at his usual post, "_he_ just stood there."

"Whatever. She got to the hospital, that's what matters," Kotetsu rolled his eyes.

Kakashi dismissed himself from the conversation with as much nonchalance as even _he_ could muster, before taking off at top speed for the hospital. It had been almost two weeks since the two former teammates had spoken, despite their last intimate meeting. If there was anyone that knew about the workings of these casual arrangements, it was Kakashi. But the pink-haired medic nin that he currently hopped across rooftops for was not just any woman.

* * *

In truth, these notions he had of the rosette had started quite a bit before his most recent birthday party. It was at the last assignment of genin teams, actually. Kakashi had persuaded Tsunade to relieve him of his duties as a teacher, luckily. Team Seven would be his first and last, and it was more than enough for a lifetime. Anyone could agree to that. More joy and pain had come from the experience than the man could have possibly imagined. He was content with leaving it at that.

It was necessary for him to attend the meeting as a jounin of Konoha. Name by name, each elite received their set of underlings. Some for the first time, including Sakura. A smile crept up on his masked lips as he watched the sheer excited glimmer in her eyes. It was quite similar to watching a child as you told them they'd be going to the toy store. Eyes full of undeniable joy and unlimited opportunity. But even more so after the meeting, as she obsessively scanned over her students' academy forms.

"You're doing this to make me feel old," he had said to her while approaching from apparently nowhere, as only he could.

Her smile held a hint of embarrassment that made him want to pinch her cheeks. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, sensei."

He waved his hands to her in insistence, "Please, just Kakashi. I'm sure you know I haven't been a teacher to you in quite awhile." In truth, it had only officially been about a year since the then nineteen-year-old Sakura had been promoted to jounin. But in many ways, Kakashi felt he had abandoned his role as her teacher long ago.

"Still sulking over that?" she chuckled, not entirely aware of what he meant.

"A bit." Sakura wouldn't hear the truth of his words at that very moment, though it was something Kakashi thought of often. Many might have dismissed it as being dealt a hand too great for one man, still Kakashi knew better. It was an indisputable truth that Sasuke and Naruto's futures held far too much potential to contain, much less at the same time and by the same person. But even if this were true, it was unforgivable how negligent he had been in Sakura's most important years of growth. She had been more than fortunate to have Tsunade to pick her back up. He knew now as he stared at the strong, capable, and confident kunoichi before him that none of aforementioned strength, capability, and confidence were his to take credit for. Sakura did it all on her own. He had failed her, yet she grew from it.

"You're a million miles away," she said to him, looking up from the papers she had been studying so intently. The corners of her mouth lifted in warm contentment to match the brightness of her viridian eyes.

"Oh," he quickly played it off the silence with a chuckle, "Just wondering if I needed to buy plant food." Characteristically, he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you are," she muttered with a quick roll of her eyes, reminiscent of the fiery girl he had always known her to be; the girl he had almost completely lost sight of.

Silence quickly resumed between them, and according to his keen evasion skills, he should have been making his leave. Even so, something tugged vehemently at hid insides as he sat in close proximity with this he once knew so well. The air coming off of this girl, no- woman, was different then that from most. She was good.

Her eyes closely watched the horizon, no longer annoyed by his lack of insightful dialogue.

"Actually," Kakashi began, casting his gaze in her direction, "I was thinking about what a great teacher you're going to be." _Better than I ever was._

Sakura turned with a reciprocating gaze of gratitude, speckled with hints of aspiration. A humble smile settled on her lovely lips, stirring a warmth within him. Before he could stand, a hand graced his shoulder. Their eyes met with a sort of confidence, and she said, "Thank you, Kakashi," not as the student he had failed, but as his equal. As a friend.

The image of those warm emerald eyes bathed in setting sun, staring back at him with such kindness, would never leave his mind. He could see them as clear as daylight as he rushed off to the hospital.

* * *

For the most part, Kakashi chose to stay out of sight as he waited for Sakura to regain consciousness; he sat perched beside her window with a certain orange book in hand. The pinkette must have been quite a heavy sleeper if she had somehow missed Naruto's colossal entrance. The blond boy must've spent what seemed like ten minutes thrashing up and down the hospital corridor, looking for a capable nurse. Kakashi had lost count of how many times he heard a nurse sat, "Uzumaki-san, she just has a stomach bug." Still, it was understandable for the boy to be so inquisitive. Sakura was one of the best, if not the second best, medic nin of the five great villages. It was extremely peculiar that someone of her calibre couldn't dispel a measly little stomach bug. At certain points, the silver haired jounin was compelled to inquire about Sakura for himself, but he assured himself that it was nothing and kept his position on the ledge beside her window. He would have to remind Sakura to drill her students on their sensory skills, it was a wonder as to how they had yet to discover him in such close proximity. Albeit, to their credit, it must have been quite worrisome to see their sensei in such a state. Kakashi thought back to the few occasions in which he had been the injured sensei, his students (with the exception of one dark haired boy) had also been extremely concerned.

"No matter," Kakashi would've said to them had he wanted his presence to be known, "Sakura is one of the strongest people I know. She's had to endure much worse."

Just as the sun began to set on the not so typical day, Kakashi caught the sound of a familiar yawn. "Feeling better?" he heard a young female voice say.

"Much," a much more familiar female voice responded.

Kakashi smiled inwardly, she sounded rested. Perhaps she was feeling better now. He hoped so as he sat and waited out the remainder of their conversation. He would only have to wait long enough for the three genin to leave. A feeling of relief came over him as he was now able to breathe more easily. For the time being, he would take out his favorite book and mull over what he would say to her. Would she be angry with him? It had been quite awhile since they last spoke. He could only hope that Sakura didn't entirely resent him for his abrupt absence after such a confusing date. Confusing for her at least, things were all too clear to the copy nin. Unknowingly, she had made his birthday much better than he would've asked for. He could still feel her soft, milky skin; clearly, he could hear her lazy mewls of pleasure; he could still taste her. Albeit, the pinkette couldn't remember a thing, judging from their last "date." Perhaps that's what he deserved for getting her drunk.

Kakashi quickly regained his composure, shutting out memories of a certain naked woman, as the three genin began to make their leave. For the first time in quite a while, Hatake Kakashi felt like a complete idiot. What would he say? Ask her how she was? Ask to see her more often? Whatever it was, he would have to think of it soon. Sakura was lucid, and he had been waiting out there for far too long to go undetected by an elite kunoichi. It was only a matter of time before he was discovered and his pervy persona was upgraded to stalker status. "Now or never, Hatake," he said under his breath. Prudently, he scooted over to the window, she was resting. He hated to disturb a pretty girl when she was resting, but he hadn't waited out here all afternoon just to chicken out.

"Still overexerting ourselves, are we?" he was pleased by the ease in his tone. Even more so, he was pleased by the sweet smile that spread across her sealed lips. He hadn't even looked up from his book, but he saw her face clearly in his peripherals. The words in front of him were a mere distraction from what he was really interested in.

"Still being overly studious of pornographic reading material, are we?" her head quirked to one side as she smiled pleasantly. Clamping his book shut, he caved. This was far too much to even pretend to be disinterested in. She'd always had a delightful sense of humor.

An amused smile was hidden beneath his mask as he replied, "How crude of you, Sakura-chan."

A silence came over the teasing woman as her jade eyes seemed to sweep over his features with a sort of tenderness; something he saw so infrequently in those fiery emeralds. Other then when she looked at him, of course. Kakashi could sense the contemplation behind those big, doe eyes. He wished he could tap into whatever thoughts she was having now, too bad he hadn't been born a Yamanaka. Although, that is a bit creepy, isn't it?

His reverie was short-lived as Sakura finally spoke.

"Hey," her tone was soft and hesitant, his intent gaze probably wasn't helping any, "I'm sorry about-"

Kakashi was quick to stop her, with the raise of his hand. He had sensed that she would bring this up, and there was no reason to make things more strained than they already were. "Nothing to apologize for," he offered congenially, "everyone makes mistakes. I think we can put it behind us." As the words slipped from his mouth, he felt the urge to punch himself in the face. The silver haired jounin had made plenty of mistakes in his lifetime. Sakura was not one of them. That was much was clear as he gazed at her now with a forced smile, realizing he wished for nothing more than to smell her hair again. Her eyes fell over his intensely, there was clear despondence in them as she reluctantly nodded."Yes," she agreed, a sad smile on her lips, "but-"

Both emerald and brown flickered over to the open door that had so abruptly halted Sakura's words. Kakashi restrained himself from flying across the room, slamming the door shut, and turning back to his pinkette with a smile, "Please continue." Shizune poked her head into the room, a medical chart pressed to her chest. Kakashi had known the woman for over twenty years, during which he leaned never to take her concerned gaze lightly. The brunette's face was clearly masked with the burden of important news.

"I'm sorry," she quickly pardoned herself, "I can come back?"

"Oh, no," Kakashi replied. Whatever Shizune had to tell Sakura was certainly a significant, private matter. Anything the man had to sat to the rose haired woman could wait until a more appropriate time. "We can continue this later," he said, a kind visible eye on the cherry blossom before him; he hoped that she understood he hadn't meant this as a general statement.

"Ja ne," he waved kindly to the two women and slipped out of the window. The clear concern in Shizune's face stuck with him all afternoon. "She'll be alright," he reassured himself.

* * *

It had been roughly a week since Kakashi had seen the real Sakura. Although she made quite a few appearances in his nightly escapades, sans clothing and in ways he was far too ashamed to think about in public. Truly, it wouldn't have been completely farfetched to say he was avoiding her. He had decided it simply wasn't healthy to think of someone so much; especially not when after so many mixed signals the other person probably isn't even remotely interested anymore. Perhaps it was a lot to assume, but he figured it was for the best.

Kakashi had a pretty good idea of places to avoid with Sakura in mind. Ichiraku ramen was out of the question, he often saw the woman there with their foxy friend; yes, Ichiraku had curtains, but he wasn't going to take the chance. Next would be the cafe she frequented with Ino, which was too bad because the masked man quite enjoyed their tempura. Lastly, he would have to steer clear of the hospital, which was quite easy for him being that he was terrified of hospitals and avoided any reason for visiting one. However, if he were to be called into the Hokage's office for a mission briefing, Sakura would most likely be there. In this scenario, seeing her was unavoidable. Perhaps he should just move- or man up.

* * *

It was on Friday night that Kakashi lost the cool he had worked for so many years to perfect. He tossed and turned at night. His appetite was close to nonexistent. Not to mention the gut wrenching feelings he had at the mere thought of anything pink. There's a distinct possibility that this could have been attributed to the hunger, but he doubted it. Really, the simple explanation for everything was that he missed her. Sakura hadn't been a constant presence in his life for years, and yet the past few weeks of his life had been so bright and full. Sure, he only saw her several times, but it felt different. Kakashi was happy when he was around her, and that wasn't nothing.

It was now or never. If he was lucky, she would feel the same; they would run off and live happily ever after in a house on the outskirts of town, next to his favorite bookstore and cafe where they served those little muffins. (Not to get carried away or anything.) If she didn't feel the same way, that would be fine too. He would live his life, suppressing a love that was never meant to be, watching her with another man knowing he could never love her as much. (Again, not to get carried away.) Either way, he would not allow her to slip way. Their friendship was far more important than any petty feelings of doubt he might have. And so he set forth with his sights sent intently on the girl that had been frolicking so cruelly through his mind all day.

Knowing the Sakura that he watched from afar, it was likely that she be home about this time of day. While other young adults frequented bars, or went out for a night on the town, the kunoichi he knew was unusually aged. Naruto often expressed his worry for the girl whenever they met for lunch, typically by finding comparisons between the rosette and Tsunade. "They sound the same," Naruto had once began, "they fight the same, they like the same things. They both like to scold me like I'm five. Hell, they even look the same sometimes. She's turning into Granny Tsunade, I'm telling you!" Kakashi was typically silent during any meetings with friends he partook in, but this earned a small chuckle. Naruto was right, after all. Sakura was slowly but surely turning into her Shishou like most girls did their mothers. Sakura was a little ahead of her own age, which meant she had little time for fun; or, she thought she did. With this in mind, Kakashi estimated the girl would be home after a long day of work.

He hoped she was. Truly, she could use the rest. He hoped she was at home, with her feet up on the coffee table, and a good movie on TV. Perhaps she would be reading the Icha Icha he had caught her purchasing not long ago, which she had blushed and assured him was for a friend. Or maybe she was just laying in bed. Or maybe she was taking a bath; a long, luxurious, hot bath with suds filled up to her-

He shook the thought from his filthy mind with gusto. Once a perv, always a perv.

* * *

As Kakashi made his way down the path of a familiar street, he caught a glimpse of a color that made his expression perk up into a smile. Even in the darkness, Sakura's hair was as vibrant as ever. She was dressed as she always did. An everyday red top paired with a short black skirt, and those thigh high pumps that made his heart race. Casual and lovely. She looked happy to see him as he entered her line of vision. That was fortunate, but he wouldn't get his hopes up.

"Kakashi," a gentle smile hit her lips as she said his name, and how sweetly she did say it. It was as if she had a string attached to his weak heart that she pulled as she pleased.

"Hey," he responded with a wave, trying to mask his excitement as his palms grew clammy. What was he, thirteen? Certainly, this was not the behavior that a thirty-four-year-old man. These nerves were not acceptable for an A-rank ninja.

"I have to admit," she said, catching him off guard as he mulled over his next statement, "I'm a bit surprised to see you here. Something I can help you with?"

_Yes,_ he wanted to say,_ I have this incredible yearning for you that confuses me to no end, help me clear things up? _But he kept his filthy mouth shut. An honest approach was the best route to go, but he decided it was safer to be less forward.

"Well," he said, calmly enough for containing the thoughts that currently frenzied in his head, "I suppose there's no point in pretending to be uninterested in the conversation we were unable to finish the other day." Kakashi tried to sway the seriousness of his suggestion with a nervous laugh. Still, this had little effect and she was undoubtedly nervous. Now was not the time for regrets, however; no matter how stupid he felt.

"I suppose you're right," she finally responded with a heaviness to her tone, as if he had dropped some sort of terrible news on her. Her eyes fell to the ground anxiously and then back up to him as she came up with something to say, "Though I do have things to tend to now." She was looking for an out.

"Ah," Kakashi frowned beneath his mask at her words. Still, he had to try and save the conversation while he still could, "Company?" He quickly regretted this.

A hint of a frown touched her bitter smile and Sakura replied with a dull, "Uh yeah," while rubbing nervously at her arm. Sakura was a terrible liar, he remembered that much about her. And her answer was strangely reminiscent of when he would ask if she'd done her stamina drills back in her genin days. "Uh, yeah," she would lie, before returning to her nails.

But Kakashi would not call her on it now as he had back then. Somehow, the thought of her lying was far more comforting than if she were to actually have company waiting for her. It could have easily been Naruto or Ino, but the thought of maybe another guy tugged at Kakashi's gut in a way that he would never grow accustomed to. Still, this thought wasn't entirely outlandish. After all, Sakura really was special.

"Well then," Kakashi tried to hide the disappointment in his voice and began to step away from her reluctantly, "I'll leave you be." Kakashi took a few steps away, feeling lower than he had to begin with. The meeting hadn't gone as he had dreamed but a few things were clear. Even so, he had a feeling that this couldn't be it. It just couldn't be.

"Sakura," he called out to her, turning on his heel. She hadn't moved an inch, and her eyes remained glued to his form. He ignored the prying questions within him and simply continued, "I'm glad to see you're doing better," he began, a significance to his tone that was only emphasized as he followed, "I really would like to hear from you more often." Short and simple.

He felt a glimmer of hope as a modest smile returned to her face as she responded, "Okay."

Short and simple.


	5. Her Precious People

**A/N: Here's a more exciting chapter, if I might say so myself. Thank you so much for your continued support and kind words. I hope to receive more. I also hope for your patience, as posts might be less frequent in the upcoming weeks. SORRY (ahead of time.)**

**1/2 page format always recommended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *sigh***

**Chapter Five: Her Precious People**

They say when the times get tough, the tough get going. Yet there Sakura stood, glued to the steps outside of her apartment building. Thoughts marinated in her preoccupied mind. All of the clarity she'd had before lay at her feet in complete shambles. For the first time in a long time, Sakura was lost. There was nowhere for her to go, no one to see, and she damn sure was not about to sit around and succumb to the tears that welled in her waterlines. As she shut her lids, a single involuntary tear escaped from her eye. Much to her disappointment, her thoughts didn't seem to make it past the painful realm of his sheer existence; the way he smiled warmly behind that mask; the crinkle of his eye as he shared comforting words; his plain benevolent obliviousness as he stood so close to her and didn't suspect a thing. How badly she wanted to curse him for changing her life so drastically, but she couldn't find herself to ever send a frown in his direction, even if it were to be in place of the same sad smile. Instead, all she craved was his warm proximity.

As Sakura set forth down the path she had just come, confidence bloomed within her. She could do this, it would be short and simple. The only thing left to do was figure out how to say it. Sakura reasoned it was simple enough; he would open the door, and she would tell him. There would be no spare time for him to squeeze in a smooth line that made her forsake her train of thought. She would not allow herself to cower under the overwhelming intensity of his gaze. He would not get the best of her.

Without hesitance, Sakura continued down a familiar street. It was a place that she could remember waiting for her untimely sensei with her teammates. That had seemed like a lifetime ago, when Naruto was just a ballsy kid and Sasuke- she sighed. Sasuke, he had been gone for what seemed like forever. Sakura was quick to shake the thought of the boy she knew from her mind. Now was not the time for such emotions to overwhelm her, Kami knew she couldn't take it. She was a grown woman with important business to take care of. It could not wait, if she didn't take care of it now, she never would. She refused to be a coward. The girl who sunk in fear of rejection had died long ago.

Steps came to an abrupt halt as Sakura stood a few faces from a familiar red door. Nimble fingers traced over her stomach as Shizune's words from the hospital rang through her. A hint of uncertainty touched otherwise determined eyes. For the first time, Sakura realized she had a shot at something that wasn't any short of wonderful She was not about to be robbed of this by a hint of doubt.

Before she could manage a second breath, Sakura was inches away from the red door, knocking aggressively. Suddenly, the unfaltering determination that she had been so proud of was perturbed by an anxiety that simply demanded acknowledgement. "Damn it, not now," she sighed to herself, shutting her eyes painfully. The door cracked open with a horrid creak before she could compose herself and Hatake Kakashi stared at the girl in a mix of concern and perplexity.

"Sakura," he sounded surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she quickly followed. Sakura could only hope that he hadn't uttered anything of great importance, for she was far too nervous to even hear her own thoughts over the loud thumping in her chest much less decipher the words of another person.

"Sure-"

"Thanks," she trekked past the him anxiously, careful to avoid eye contact, and into his home which smelled of warm jasmine. She wanted to curse the man aloud. There was absolutely no way that a man could be so deliciously masculine and have a house that smelled so utterly delightful.

Kakashi took a seat on the sofa, wordlessly offering her to take a seat beside him, as one does. Sakura shook her head, pink locks fanning out as she did, and continued to pace back and forth in front of him. Unknowingly, she continued to shake her head to herself as she mulled over her words. The tip of her thumb was secure in her mouth as she chewed on it contemplatively.

"Sakura," Kakashi called to her, worry sounded in the depths of his voice as he watched with concerned eyes as she paced to and fro. "Please," he spoke again, "tell me what's wrong."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sakura turned to the man that sat before her. She hardly recognized him as worry-lines aged his face like she'd never seen before. He stared at her with such honest eyes, it seemed so impossible to arrange her thoughts much less compose her anxiety. Even so, she decided there wasn't enough time in the universe to achieve such readiness, in all forms of the word. She would never be ready for this. And so with a single look into his eyes, she nearly shuddered, "I'm pregnant, it's yours, and I'm keeping it."

* * *

It wasn't unheard of for Kakashi to be rendered speechless by the words of another. Still, there was a particular intensity that accompanied this lapse in words. His throat ran dry as his gaze fell from hers. Surely, this wasn't the most reassuring of signs to the terrified girl in front of him, but it was all he could think to do. It wouldn't have been any better for Sakura to catch a glimpse of the sheer uncertainty that now grew within him. Sakura meant something to him, but he couldn't stand to fail her again. He had done so much wrong in his life, never would be be able to right those wrongs. That much he could accept. This was different. This was a child. Sakura's child. _His _child. He refused to screw anything up. For a moment, he wondered how he could possibly ruin something he had no part of. As he tried to manage a response, his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"You know," Sakura smiled bitterly, "this was a mistake. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kakashi." Kakashi loved when she said his name, but to hear it uttered in such a way was truly disheartening. She retreated for the door. In a swift movement, he was at her side, hand held over the knob. Their eyes cautiously avoided one another.

"It's really fine," her voice was careful and quiet, "this is something I have to do. You don't need to be dragged into it as well. Really. I don't need you." Despite her innocent tone, Sakura's words dug into his skin like rusted nails. It was just like her to be so noble and headstrong in the face of adversity. But she had no idea what she was talking about. Parenthood wasn't easy, he knew that.

"Sakura," he said, his gaze falling on her face. Emerald remained prudently on the door.

Shaking her head, a watery smile crossed her lips and a disheartened chuckle escaped them, "I don't know what I was expecting."

Cold ivory fingers merely brushed against his to remove his hand from the knob. And she was gone.

Kakashi's head fell against the door with a thump of self-loathing. Just like that, he had managed to screw something else up. He couldn't live with himself.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Sakura awoke to the familiar moisture of tears against her cheeks. She couldn't remember when the crying had began, probably as soon as she shut Kakashi's door and presumably walked out of his life along with a part of him. A part of both of them. The crying didn't stop.

A rough estimation told her she hadn't cried herself to sleep since the war. Only now, she wept not out of the crippling fear of a war she thought would never end, but of sheer heartbreak. True, she was older now, but no one was too old to escape the fear of rejection. With age came different trials. She was much stronger than she had been, but was still far too young and naive to outrun the stresses of single-parenthood.

* * *

Nevertheless, there was always work to be done. Sakura realized this just as the pebbles began to clank against her window. Each one coming up, casting a small shadow over her sleepy face, and falling back down. She knew exactly who it was, and there was no way in hell her students could see their sensei in such a disheveled state. Sakura had lost enough respect as it was, she figured. Stumbling out of bed, she dragged herself into the bathroom. A glum feeling came over her as she flicked the lights on. Staring back at her was a girl Sakura thought had died along with the past, with the very same mascara stained cheeks and searing red eyes that desperately needed a good night's sleep. As she let the cold water run over her features, Sakura hoped that the weariness would run along with it. But nothing was ever so easy for the poor Haruno girl, who settled for a clean, depressed face. After shuffling into some clean clothes, merely tossing aside the clothing which she had slept in, Sakura stepped out into the room.

As Sakura began to make her way out of the apartment, she back tracked to the figure she saw in her room. A familiar blonde genin perused around Sakura's room, chocolate eyes examining a certain photo which Sakura hung proudly on her wall.

"Ohayo, Sensei," Kimiko greeted brightly, paying no mind to the older kunoichi.

"Uh, hi," Sakura responded, giving her student a sly look with her keen jade eyes. "How did you get up here? More importantly,_ why_ are you up here?"

"Uh duh, I scaled the wall," Kimiko said matter-of-factly with a single shrug of the shoulder.

The blonde girl turned to Sakura, eyes on the large shell in her hands. It was a little souvenir Sakura had picked up in the Wave country, something she did with every new land she visited.

"Anyway," Kimiko continued, placing the shell back down on the shelf, "none of use have ever really seen where you live." Her eyes scanned around at the lavender walls, the whites sheets of the unmade bed, the cherry wood floors. The girl then walked out into Sakura's living room. Sakura followed.

"I see," Sakura crossed her arms at the girl who continued to snoop around, "Perhaps you could've used the door, hmm?" She quirked a slim pink eyebrow.

Kimiko laughed, "Sheesh, Sensei. It's just us girls, right? I mean, it's not like I've been lurking around like some pervert. Like that jounin you and Naruto-sensei are always talking about. What's his name again? Kakashu? Kakuzi? Ka-"

"No matter," Sakura said over her student, quick to tow them both out the front door and into the hallway before the young girl could continue. Even hearing something close to Kakashi's name made her stomach stir in an unbearable way. There was a good chance it was also just a bit of morning sickness, but she despised it no less.

"Just ask before coming in next time. Though I am impressed by the chakra control you showed scaling that wall all the way up to the third floor," Sakura said as they walked down the stairs. The jounin ruffled Kimiko's hair, sparing the girl a smile. Kimiko reciprocated brightly.

"Sensei," Kimiko stopped before they could exit the apartment building, curiosity brimming in her brown eyes.

"Hmm?"

Kimiko rubbed her arm insecurely, "That boy with dark hair, in the picture on your wall," her eyes turned up to meet emerald, "that was Sasuke, right? The village hero?" The girl's tone was soft and sensitive.

A bit of emotion came into the woman as she responded with a nod, "Yes."

"He was your friend, Sensei?" Kimiko's eye were bright with both curiosity and caution.

Sakura smiled reminiscently. Onyx eyes flashed in her memory. "He was our _best_ friend."

The kunoichi stepped out into daylight.

* * *

As Sakura warmed her students up for daily training, thoughts soon found their way back to the undeniable presence of life in her womb. She hoped the time would pass by as slowly as possible. This time she had with her students, training them and taking them on missions, was something she didn't want to miss. Still, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would grow useless to them; before she had to stop, as her active lifestyle would affect someone other than herself. Sure, from what she knew about pregnancies, her baby was smaller than a poppy seed. But that didn't mean it wasn't an incredibly fragile poppy seed. Right?

Prudently, she stretched and gave constructive criticism to the students around her. The next month would be a crucial one for their growth. As Sakura once had, they would be training for the upcoming chuunin exams. As id the woman didn't have enough to worry about as it was, with a child on the way and its absentee father making her life miserable. Now she would have to rigorously train her unhardened students, who had only heard of the horrors that were held in the age old exam. She would have to inform them of the extremely sporadic written exam, which was often a win-win or lose-lose situation. While keeping horrific memories of dangerous encounters and severed hair at bay, she would warn them of the danger that lurked in the Forest of Death. (She would _not_ tell them, however, about what horrible experiences she had there that would singlehandedly lead to the demise of the love of her life.) Lastly, she would explain the last stage of the exam, a sparring match for triumph; a match that had the potential to make them or break them. A match whose winner didn't truly matter. It was all far too stressful. Nevertheless, such serious talk could wait, now they had to train.

* * *

Their morning training concluded as it typically did. Three exhausted genin leaned sluggishly against three, old wooden posts as Sakura stood before them; nonchalantly, she examined her nails. She was far overdue for a manicure, maybe she would convince Ino to take care of it for her; Sakura herself had never been too skilled in the ways of a all that was feminine. Ask her to reset a shoulder or take out a foe swiftly and silently, however, and you might have some luck. With a smile on her face, she retrieved a basket with lunch for four from behind a tree.

"Is," Kimiko said between jagged breaths, wiping the sweat from her brow," that _food_?"

The three tired bodies quickly scrambled over to where Sakura had situated herself on the ground. "Itadakimasu!" the ragged genin chorused before stuffing their faces with rice.

It wasn't often that she treated them to lunch like this, but it felt nice when she did. Of course she would have done it more often if she had to money to.

Sakura chuckled at the bunch, "Keep eating like that and you'll choke." It was as if she were watching three little Narutos. Her heart warmed in a comforting way at the thought of the boy. She would have to pay her friend a visit today. Or tomorrow. Or whenever she could stand to look at him and not feel incredibly guilty over the news she was currently withholding from virtually everyone.

"Thank you, Sensei," Kyoya said, two other grunts of appreciation were sent her way.

"It's the least I can do," Sakura responded with a smile, thinking about how much time she would have as their sensei. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry. It was hard to think about letting those important to her down.

"But you already do so much for us," Kimiko smiled warmly at her sensei in a way Sakura had never seen before. It was nice to see the rough girl had a soft side, after all. If only other saw that in her. At this point, even Akira gave her a look of appreciation.

Having already finished her lunch, she just watched as the group grubbed away at whatever food was left. Rice specked their grubby faces as their small hands grabbed away at things around them. Akira attempted to snatch a piece of sushi that Kimiko had reserved for herself; his hand was swiftly smacked away. A smile of appreciation crossed Sakura's contented features as she took in the adorable sight. Thoughts of a little grey haired, green eyed baby crossed her mind and a feeling of adoration came over her in a wave of something she had never felt before. Maybe she really was excited. Maybe she wouldn't be such a terrible mother.

* * *

As she always did, Sakura saw to it that each of her students made it home alright. Akira was always the last one and the most reluctant towards being walked home. "I can walk home on my own, I'm not a child," he had once protested sharply. "One, you are a child. And two, what kind of sensei would I be if something were to happen to you? I'm sure your mother would agree with me," she had quickly retorted. He hadn't argued with her since then. If there was anything that scared a Senju boy, it was his Senju mother.

The two walked in a comfortable silence that had been acquired over months of walking together. Sakura walked with a usual skip in her step, arms loosely secured behind her back in a childish way as she gazed around curiously. The boy beside her had quite a serious gait, one that reminded her much of what she'd seen in the Nidaime during the last war. Which was no wonder, being that the boy walking with her now was his great-grandson (illegitimately.) Still, anyone would have guessed that Akira was the direct descendant of another Senju Hokage, judging by his dark honey eyes and black hair. She hadn't noticed she was staring, but wouldn't care either way.

Akira looked at her askance, "What's with you?"

She raised an amused eyebrow at his boldness. "What's _with me?"_

Considering his words carefully, his face not losing a hint of its usual seriousness, he responded, "With all due respect, Sensei. You've just been...different lately."

His words sparked an interest in Sakura, she hadn't considered the fact that her students watched her so closely. "Different how?"

"Well," Akira continued, he seemed a bit uncomfortable, "just...the way you look at us, and stuff. It reminds me of the way my mom looked at me before she had my younger sister."

"Is that so," Sakura said, trying to contain her blush. Had he really found out?

"Even your chakra is different," he added. Sakura had forgotten about the sensory abilities the boy had inherited, no doubt from his great-grandfather.

Playing it off with a smile, Sakura pat the boy on the head as they reached his front door. "I assure you, Akira-kun. I am fine."

He narrowed his eyes at the woman, as if he knew she was being less than truthful. He was much more intelligent than he let off with his silent indifference. "If you say so."

"I'll see you Monday," Sakura said with a grin she knew annoyed the boy to no end. Akira insisted he had no sense of humor, but she would get to him one of these days.

"Bye, Sensei," Akira nearly sighed as he disappeared into his home.

* * *

Once again, Sakura found herself returning home to an empty apartment. Still, she didn't feel sad, or lonely, just tired. Her steps were sluggish as she nearly dragged herself up the three fights of stairs it took to reach her humble abode. She would've jumped up and down with joy as she reached the top of the stairs it if weren't for the inescapable lethargy she felt. Sakura made her way down the hallway with light steps and tired eyes, which she she behind heavy lids. She could almost feel the warmth of her sheets and he plush of pillow behind her head. Perhaps it was a bit lazy to turn in for a nap at five in the afternoon, but she felt deserving of it.

Retrieving keys from her pouch as she felt near her door, Sakura opened her eyes. And just like that, the warm feelings of sleep escaped her thoughts. Panicked emerald fell over Kakashi's sleeping form as he sat in front of her door. The same copy of Icha Icha rested open over his chest, rising and falling with each somnolent breath. Damn this man, he seriously couldn't even sleep _beside_ the door? He truly had a talent for making her life difficult.

Sakura cursed the man while attempting to sort through her keys as silently as possible. Cautiously, she leaned over the man, feeling hot puffs of breath against her leg; even as she felt nervous due to the proximity, she successfully unlocked the door. With a bitter chuckle, she pushed the door open. Kakashi fell back with a loud thump, like a sack of potatoes, before scrambling up at the sudden disturbance. She simply walked over him before he could manage to squeeze in a comment.

"Back so soon?" he called, voice gruff with sleep and light despite the gravity of their meeting.

Sakura didn't blink, much less speak in the direction of the man that now stood in her doorway. Indifferently, she set her teapot to boil. Perhaps he would understand now that his presence was more than unwanted.

"Sakura?" he called to her, taking a step into her apartment.

"Did I invite you in?" she questioned coldly, stepping in front of him a few paces away. A hand was placed securely on her hip as emerald narrowed sternly at him.

"I apologize," he responded, congenial hands help up to her in apology as he stepped back outside of the doorframe.

"What are you doing waiting outside of my apartment?" she inquired stonily.

"What better place to rest from a long day of work than outside of a pretty girl's apartment?" His comment was met with an unfalteringly cold glare. He sighed. "I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"To talk to you."

"_Why?"_ her voice, somehow, was even more cold; a single word coated in ire.

He seemed to flinch in the slightest at her tone, "Please calm down."

Sakura nearly bit her tongue at the audacity of his suggestion. Just who the hell did he think he was to tell her to calm down?! She trudged forward and began to slam the door shut with lethal force. Quickly, Kakashi caught the door, his face immediately reddening at the strength he was now combatting so foolishly.

"Sakura," he gritted.

"I told you I was _pregnant_," she said through clenched teeth, "and you said _nothing_."

"I," he stalled, still struggling under her strength, "I know-"

"_NOTHING_. How the hell could you say _nothing?,_" she whispered harshly at him. "You're such an asshole." She shook the memory of his silence, his grim eyes, out of her mind.

"I- I know," he managed to say gruffly. His face grew redder still, but his eyes softened. "Sakura, I'm.. I'm sorry."

Kakashi looked at the woman with sincere eyes, drenched with guilt. "Please," he said, "hear me out." With careful consideration, Sakura examined his gaze, searching for the slightest bit of dishonesty. She found none, and promptly released the door. He stumbled under the sudden slack and regained his composure, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. A familiar wrinkle of a smile appeared on his mask at her stint of mercy. Emerald narrowed coldly. The wrinkle disappeared.

"Can I come in?" he asked, coyly. A visible brown eye drooping sadly.

Sakura considered his words, wondering how long she could bear this presence before melting into a puddle of anger, insecurity, and unstable hormones. Her emotions ticked away like minutes on a clock. Still, she let him pass into her home with a mere nod. Uncertain jade remained steady on the ground as he swept past her patiently, a painfully familiar spicy scent lingered in her nostrils.

Kakashi wandered around her living space for a moment or two before deciding on a seat at the kitchen table. Absentminded, Sakura prepared her tea, hoping to shave down the time he spent anywhere near her. About now, she would've been deeply consumed by the warmth of sleep, maybe even a sweet dream or two. But life held many inconveniences for the woman.

Quietly, Sakura took a seat in front of Kakashi, whose eyes bore deeply into the wood of the table. Either he was mulling over his words marveling over the the table; the latter seemed unlikely, despite how much time and energy Sakura had put into bargaining over the beautiful cherry wood table whose wood shined so beautifully in the light of setting sun. No, this contemplative gaze of his, she had seen before. She tried to distract herself from his earnest eyes with amusing thoughts of the aforementioned table.

"So," Sakura spoke to distract from her despondent eyes, "what exactly did you want to talk about?" She took an experimental sip from her tea to keep from shuddering, only to be disappointed as her tongue was scolded by the intense heat.

Kakashi's eyes landed heavily on hers, she nearly grabbed onto the table corner in order to brace herself. He must've sensed her nerves as he then looked away. "Sakura, I think we both realize how terribly things ended the last time we spoke."

She stifled a scoff. "If you think 'terrible' suffices, then I suppose I know what you mean."

He sighed briefly in disappointment. "You're mad at me." He tried to meet her gaze, but she wouldn't allow it.

"You could say that."

Hints of a sad smile came into Kakashi's gaze. "Do you hate me?"

Sakura could think of a hundred different ways to answer this question, all would be true and all would shake her to her very core. Despite this, she couldn't seem to find the words, and instead managed a simple, "No." No matter how much she wanted to hate him and curse him as if he were the very worst thing that had ever happened to her, he wasn't and would never be.

One visible eye quirked up in her direction once more. He was surprised by her honesty. What had he expected her to say? She had no time to consider the alternative as he spoke again.

"I want to do this with you."

Sakura's eyes quickly scattered away from his, as she was certain he would see it; the nerves; the disbelief; the uncertainty; the relief. She could offer him no response.

"Sakura," he spoke, "I think we both know how difficult our situation is but," a smile wrinkled his mask, "I can't say that I'm upset about it." For a second, Kakashi's hand drifted across the table, waiting to meet hers. She stared at it with as much doubt as she did anything those days.

"It's not going to be so easy, you know," she said, testing his emotions. Pictures of her later pregnancy and a little screaming baby came into her mind, making her flinch.

"I didn't expect it to be," he replied warmly. Damn him and his reassurance.

"And everyone else," she began, "they certainly won't approve. There's certain to be talk." This one made her stomach burn in a way she would never be used to. The scrutiny of others simply terrified her. And yet he just shrugged.

"So let them talk," he responded lightly, a supportive tone to his voice.

Sakura bit her lip, mumbling a colorful word under her breath before giving in.

Jade eyes flickered up to meet the waiting gaze of another, and then she saw it. Kakashi was just as nervous, just as uncertain, and just as lost. Still, he was here, with as much hope as anyone needed to get through life. He was here for her, not just because he needed to be, but because he wanted to be. Slowly but surely, Sakura allowed her hand to slide forward. Fingers entwined themselves ever so slightly with his, "Thank you, Kakashi."

And suddenly she wasn't so alone.


	6. That First Month

**A/N: I can't entirely express how terribly I feel about how late this update it. Albeit, I'm more saddened by the fact that my tardiness most likely doesn't end here. :( School has started up once again and I have other obligations, so updates might be a bit on the slower side. But I will NOT stop updating. If I do, take it as a sign of my death.**

**Thank you so much for your patience. It is very much appreciated.**

**Reviews make my life better and the writing easier.**

**1/2 page format is always recommended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapte Six: That First Month**

* * *

Sakura's first month of pregnancy proved to be one of the most trying times in her young, experienced life. Between the morning sickness and fatigue, she almost always felt uncomfortable. Of course it didn't help that she was withholding, possibly, the most consequential information of her life so far from some of the people that mattered most. Every moment she spent around her mother, or her father, or her precious Uzumaki boy was a moment she spent hating herself for her own cowardice. Even in her free time, Sakura found herself mulling over different ways to tell them.

"_Maybe_," she thought, "_I can write it in frosting on a cake..."_

_"Or send it to them in a greeting card with a little stork on it..." _

_"Or maybe I can just tell them."_

This was always her last thought; something she deeply resented. The sort of reason she resented most in life was that which came from within the depths of her own subconscious. It was also of no consolation that she had these three daunting voices continuously wearing on her shoulders with such intense gravity.

"You're a grown woman, Sakura. Now tell your parents before you're the size of Naruto's ego," Tsunade scolded her one day.

"Naruto will take down the whole damn village in a fit of rage if you don't say something soon!" Ino warned her another time.

Lastly came Kakashi's most understanding tone, "Sakura, this is an incredibly important point in your life. Well, _our_ lives. And I'd hate to think you wouldn't want your loved ones in on it. Hmm?" He then nudged her kindly as the two now sat waiting for her first official prenatal appointment.

Sakura didn't understand how the man could remain so calm at a time like this. The anxiety deepened under the bitter cold of the hospital waiting room and obnoxious fluorescent lightning. Frankly, it just made her feel sick. It wasn't often that Sakura found herself to be the patient, and when she did it was more than a little nerve-wracking to the girl who dreaded being poked and prodded. Frankly, the only reason she was here was at the demand of Tsunade. Sakura knew enough about the human body to care for herself, but apparently the Hokage was more than aware of the girl's tendency to overexert herself; there had to be an outside part to set limitations. Sakura didn't agree, but was willing to understand.

Sakura stole a glance to the man in the seat beside her. Contently, Kakashi sat with his nose buried in the same book as always. His features were as calm and collected, as always, only making her nervous as it became more clear how painfully handsome he was. A single dark brown eye perked up to meet hers.

"Something I can help you with, Sakura-chan?" he offered in a calm, kind tone.

"Isn't it a bit creepy to call me that?" she mused in a light, unthreatening tone.

"You'll always be young to me."

"..."

"I'm obviously kidding."

She rolled her eyes and faced forward. Almost instinctively, fingers found their way into her mouth and teeth chipped away at nail.

Kakashi looked at her askance, quirking an sharp, grey eyebrow, "Since when do you bite your nails?"

"Mm-mm," she shrugged, a bit peeved by the fact that he noted this anxious habit of hers. He lowered her nails from her mouth. "Stop, you'll ruin your nail beds."

Sakura sent a glare his way, "Why would you even care...?"

"Well, I wouldn't. But you would."

"How would you know?"

He sighed. "Sakura, this has happened before."

A perplexed gaze met Kakashi's. Closing his book, he began to explain, "The last time you bit your nails you said it ruined your nail beds and wasted a perfectly good plate after throwing it at the wall."

Sakura thought back to that day, suddenly remembering the shattered porcelain on her hardwood floor. It _had_ been a shame to ruin such lovely nail beds, but perhaps she had overreacted just a tad. Still, it escaped her to care too much, things like this happened often. Apparently, adding pregnancy to the temperament Sakura already held was a dangerous combination.

Their conversation was short-lived as a familiar, dark haired medic made her way up the corridor. Shizune greeted Sakura with a smile, only to exchange a polite yet confused wave at the man she now realized was accompanying her patient.

"Hey," she approached the pair, clutching a medical chart to her chest and exchanging a couple of curious glances at Kakashi. "If you'll, uh, wait in this room for a couple minutes while I run down to grab a few extra things."

The pair got up and began to walk into the room Shizune was gesturing to.

"Okay, I just have to ask," they heard before closing the door. They both turned to the speaker.

"Yes?" Sakura responded, nervous and a bit irked by the boldness of her sibling student's curiosity over the situation.

"Well," Shizune began, Sakura's heart pounded rapidly as the brunette mulled over her words, "Kakashi," Oh geez, "what exactly are you doing here?" She must've had a hunch if she was asking. Damn that woman.

Anxiously masking her flustered emotions, Sakura turned her gaze to the man in question. Please, she thought, don't let him say anything abnormally stupid.

"Oh," Kakashi responded lightly with an easy-going crinkle of his visible eye, "I'm the father."

As he stated this so blatantly, Sakura thought the lunch that she had so recently consumed would make a reappearance all over the linoleum floor. If only she could think of a fair reason to scold him for telling the truth. Still, his words lingered in her ears like a pleasant wind, and she tried her best to resist a smile that tugged at her lips.

Shizune's eyes were wide in either shock or embarrassment for asking. Desperate to dismiss herself at this point, she managed a, "Oh dear- I, uh. Congratulations!" Hurried, she formed a few seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi turned to a very red faced Sakura, he was smiling, "Well that wasn't so bad."

Her blush only intensified under his friendly gaze, and she wordlessly continued into the room.

* * *

Strangely enough, Kakashi really enjoyed days like this with Sakura. Really, he liked being able to head over to her house at early hours while she was probably still laying in bed; in those teddy bear pajamas Naruto found so delightful. He found entertainment in watching her grumpily trudge about the house as he persuaded her into making breakfast for the both of them, which would often prompt the pinkette to send colorful language and ill mannered gestures in his direction. "Hold the spit," he would call as he flicked on the television just for a bit of sound to drown out her curses, whilst burying his nose into a book. More than anything, Kakashi enjoyed the company of someone whose place couldn't be filled by just anyone.

If there was anything Kakashi had never expected to love, it was a quiet life; one of which he had been given a taste of in the past month with Sakura. Albeit, the quiet part was less frequent, between her fits of rage and mornings of sickness that he unwillingly walked in on. Not to mention her wild protests when he mildly suggested, in passing, that pregnant kunoichi often took a maternal leave of absence from even teaching. Her team, by all means, was adorable (though not nearly as adorable as the way her face lit up merely being in the presence of her precious underlings) but Kakashi knew from experience that it was a tiring job. Early morning pacers, chakra control lessons, kunai target practice. Chuunin exams were coming up soon, and the students had to be prepared; he wondered if this would be too much to handle. The deathly glare he had received in response was more than enough of a warning to never bring the subject up again. He would certainly have to have Kurenai take a stab at it.

* * *

Staring at her now as she took yet another nap on her day off, he found himself wondering about the wondrous things that were happening inside of the small framed woman. Kakashi cursed himself for not remembering a single relevant thing from health class at the Academy; then again, the explanation of pregnancy_ had_ come from a very uncomfortable Namikaze Minato- who had expansive knowledge on just about everything- and that in itself had been more than enough to remember. Sakura writhed around in her spot, pink hair fanning over her face which was warm with midday sleep. Kakashi cleared the hair from her face, as he typically did, and looked back down into his book. Keen peripheral vision distracted him even now. There was no ignoring how positively lovely the pinkette was, even when she was worn with nausea and stress. From the subtle curves of her back to the roundness of her backside, she was deceitfully fragile. Kakashi didn't dare think back to a certain predicament which caused him to be here, next to a certain pregnant woman, despite how much he remembered of her bare, ivory frame; a sort of shame consumed him as his eyes even grazed over certain parts of her. She would certainly be upset if she ever really knew what he thought of her, still there was no ignoring it. Dutifully, he shook the thoughts from his head. Why is it that they could never just stay away?

Quickly, Kakashi buried his nose back into the book as a knock at the door came. Keen chakra senses told the copy nin that it was none other then their beloved jinchuuriki. Judging by the bouncing jig Kakashi sensed coming from behind the door, he assumed the boy had to go to the bathroom- _bad_. The knocks grew more impatient with each passing second and finally an urgent, "Sakura-chaaan!" prompted the slumbering female to Kakashi's left to shoot up and over to the door.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she called back to the copy nin with a slight chuckle, straightening out her clothing as she went. He shrugged in return with a crinkle of his eye.

Before Sakura could manage a "Hey!" a blink of orange flashed through the apartment in mere seconds, lamps and vases left spinning in the blonde boy's wake. The bathroom door shut promptly, and Kakashi shook his head with a smile as reminiscent thoughts of a certain Yellow Flash and Red Habanero entered his mind; what a lovely boy the two had come to make indeed.

Sakura plopped back down on the couch and sighed, "Nice to know that my company is so appreciated, ne?" She nudged him, her brow furrowed in the slightest by annoyance only to be betrayed by the smile on her lips.

"If it's any consolation," Kakashi replied with a light humor in his voice, "your bathroom is not _only_ the closest from any of the training grounds, it also has the nicest smelling soap. Strawberries and cream, if I can remember correctly." He grinned cheekily behind his mask, traces of it in the friendly crinkle of his eye.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to the television before adding, "It's a bit wishful to think that our dobe uses soap, don't you think?"

Traces of a chuckle escaped his throat as he hmph'd in response. _Dobe_. If there was anything Kakashi had noticed about Sakura in the past few months, it was her ever so faithful nature; certain things of her past she kept around for the sake of memory. _Dobe_ was more than just a loving insult, it was a memory of Sasuke.

Naruto exited out into the living room, plopping down with a sigh of comfort as he joined his teammates, both of whom were sitting quietly (just as Kakashi preferred.) The blonde boy stirred in the silence, his eyes narrowing with each passing second. Kakashi's nose was buried in his book. Sakura was lulling back to sleep, her head facing the ceiling. A loud sigh erupted from the foxy boy as he turned to his rosette. If there was one thing both were perfectly aware of, it was how much Uzumaki Naruto loathed silence.

"It's really nice outside, what are you two doing sitting around in here?" he groaned.

"Resting," the other two answered in unison, not diverting their attention from whatever they had been doing.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said turning his attention to the sleepy woman, "I saw your team out there. Aren't you supposed to be training them...?"

Three young faces entered into Kakashi's mind at the mentioning of Sakura's team. He stifled a sigh as he felt Sakura grow a bit weary beside him. Today was one of many times to come that Sakura would have to shirk her duties as a sensei in order to tend to personal matters. It killed her to let them down, that was all too clear. Before the grey haired nin could change the subject, Sakura interjected.

"They're big kids," she feigned nonchalance, "I'm sure they can do without me for a day. Besides, I have things to tend to today."

"Things?" Naruto inquired, his mouth forming a curious 'o.'

"Aa," Sakura responded promptly, "just some things at the hospital that I need to wrap up..."

As the words slipped from her mouth, Kakashi sent a raised eyebrow in her direction. The way she avoided any specific details, the way her voice lifted in the slightest. It wasn't like Sakura to be so indirect with anyone, especially not someone as dear to her as Naruto. That was unless, of course, there was something he didn't know.

"Things," Kakashi was prompted to say with a hint of curiosity in his tone, "what might those things be, Sakura-chan?"

She shot him a dangerous look before turning forward once more, "Typical medic duties. I'm sure you're intelligent enough to pick up, Kaka-_sensei_."

Naruto shrugged, rising from the couch with a groan, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He stretched. "I guess I should be going anyway. Konohamaru's head has gotten too big, I think it's time for a sparring session." He propped open the window and began climbing out of it.

"Okay," Sakura responded, "but I don't want any severed seventeen year old boys in my kitchen tonight because _somebody_ refused to take him to the hospital!" Naruto dashed away with a laugh and a departing wave.

Emerald eyes were met with the most serious, benevolent look that Kakashi could muster. She frowned, noting that his book had promptly been shut as soon as Naruto left. The attention that was clearly laid upon her shoulders made her squirm a bit. Still, she spoke.

"What?"

"You tell me."

She sighed, "I don't know what you mean."

"You haven't told him yet." Kakashi remained stern yet concern seeped into his gaze.

Hints of remorse came into emerald eyes as Sakura responded, "How can I? You know how inconsolable he would be. I honestly don't even know if he'll _speak_ to either of us." Sakura hunched forward, her head sunk into her hands. "Why does it seem like I'm constantly doing these things to him?" the words came out low and soft with guilt.

Scooting over to her, Kakashi leaned forward as he spoke, "One- you haven't done anything to him. And two, I think it's a little late to be worrying about if you're going to tell him or not. We have to tell him one way or another, and if you don't, only then can we be nearly certain that he'd never speak to us again." Kakashi considered his words for a moment before adding, "Actually, he might not talk to us for a few weeks, tops. I doubt he would avoid us forever."

Sakura turned to him with the weary eyes of a woman worn by stress, and years of it. "He'll hate me," she spoke.

"Never."

"He'll hate _you_."

"Possibly."

A smile came to Sakura's face as she sniffed back whatever emotions had come to her deep eyes. Kakashi smiled in return. He watched as she contained her thoughts and emotions into her hands, which were pressed over her face. With a deep inhale and exhale, she dropped her hands and looked at him with a new expression- comfort.

"We should probably go," she said, "I think it'd be quite irresponsible to be late for my very first prenatal appointment."

"Indeed it would," Kakashi nodded, getting up from the sofa. He offered his forearm to her in a proper yet humorous manner, "Shall we?"

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "Save the chivalry for a girl you haven't already knocked up."

He grinned, although a bit dismayed that she saw herself in such a simple way. A part of him hoped she realized how much more she really was.

* * *

Five people. Five people that knew she was pregnant. Five people that knew how drastically her life was about to change, three of whom now knew who the father of her child was; none of which were her best friend or even her mother. This, Sakura decided as she sat staring out over the village after a terrible nauseous sleep, was wrong. But really, how much had gone right in her life thus far? She hadn't been strong enough to save her best friend the heartache of watching their dear friend and teammate exit out into darkness. She hadn't been able to grow up when she needed to. She hadn't been able to save the love of her life soon enough. And now, she was stuck because committing to another human being was often too much for the medic nin to handle, and life had inexplicably made a choice for her. Maybe if she would've gotten married, or even had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be in such a predicament; lost in emotions that confused and terrified her beyond belief. Yet there was one consolation, who had so swiftly closed in on her in these moments of destructive inner dialogue.

Kakashi fell beside her smoothly, not needing but a single glance to greet her. The corner of her mouth tugged up in a bit of a smirk as she watched him in her peripherals. His gaze was steady over the rising sun, which she was too distracted to watch at this point. How he knew just when to be there at the right moment, with the right vibe, the right look in his single visible eye was completely beyond her. And she envied him. She envied how easily he seemed to flow through life despite all adversity that had met him along the way. His impervious composure made her want to lunge into a pile full of feathery pillows, never to be seen again; yet fully enveloped in a comfort impenetrable to every day problems. Most days it occurred to her that this was just as much a change for his life as it was for her in many ways; save for the future of swollen feet, bodily insecurity, and squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon.

Finally turning to meet his gaze, she gave a wry smile. He returned it, making her chuckle. She really hated that; how no matter how annoyed she was with life, and fate, and even his actions- she could never stay mad at _him_. Kakashi. He was different. That was obvious as the two sat in a comfortable silence that was completely unique to time spent with the copy nin. It was after a good twenty minutes or so that Sakura broke the silence.

"I think I'll tell them today," she mused, a watery smile spreading across her face, "Naruto, and my mom."

Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Good."


	7. Sakura's Stress

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is a bit dreary. Character development is a real bitch. But, it has to be done. Oddly enough, I had a bit of a hard time writing it, not to mention finding the time to write it. Anyway, my updates might be a bit slow from now on with school and everything. So please bear with me. Thanks for reading.**

**Note: The Tsunade scene at the beginning with Minato and Kakashi is not canon, I recognize that. But I felt it added an interest perspective on Kakashi. So... eat my shorts. Unless you like it, in which case, THANK YOU.**

**Reviews make writing so much easier, so please be generous.**

**1/2 format always recommended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seven: Sakura's Stress**

"Hatake Kakashi."

As the words slipped from Shizune's mouth, Tsunade felt the corner of her brow twitch in vexation. Of all the people Sakura could have chosen. This certainly was a wild card, even to the keen eyes and ears of a Hokage; albeit, her experience with a lucky deck was, well, limited. Turning out to face her window with a sigh, she chuckled bitterly.

* * *

Tsunade had rolled her eyes the first time she came in contact with the thirteen year old Hatake twenty years ago. The way he walked and even spoke held an air of dignity, the kind which you might expect from a well seasoned shinob; even under the tutelage of the ever so humble Namikaze Minato. Lightly, the future Hokage had rebuked his student while the displeased boy sat in her ER.

"There are always lessons to be learned," she heard the soft-spoken man lecture the young nin, "even for _you_, Kakashi. Don't be so hasty next time."

Tsunade could clearly see the frustrated frown on the smug boy's hidden features as he muttered a respectful, "Yes, Sensei." It was at that moment that Tsunade chose to make her presence known by walking through the door.

Laying eyes on him for the first time, Tsunade was struck with a wave of her past by the young man. His face was all too familiar for anyone her age to ever forget, although only half of it was exposed (how she would have laughed if anyone would've told her that he would simply go on to cover yet another quarter of it.) He was a spitting image of his father, or as legend referred to him- the White Fang of Konoha. In his dark, angst filled eyes lay the same sort of earnest nature that she remembered of his father, though something about it was less humble. She wondered if he felt entitled; if he acted in the same proud fashion that she had warned her younger brother long ago to stray from. "Being the First's grandson is meaningless if you don't live up to the name," her own words rang in her mind; Nawaki had just shrugged her off with a wink. No, she decided as she looked at the Hatake boy, something was different about this one. Time had made him bitter, distant even; everything important to him lay behind that mask, and no one else seemed to be allowed in. If only Sakumo had been there.

Finally, she feigned looking down at her chart and called, "Hatake Kakashi?"

"Aa," Kakashi spoke, lifting an uninjured arm in the process.

Minato's attention drifted to her, as well, and he greeted her with a sheepish smile. She stifled a chuckle as she received his deceitful smile, one that hardly rang true to the fact that he was one of the strongest of all the shinobi nations.

"I take it this one is yours, Minato-kun?" she said, using the suffix that she had long ago picked up while the blonde man was under Jiraiya's tutelage.

"Aa," Minato affirmed, eyeing the disgruntled boy to his side. Scratching the back of his spiky blonde head awkwardly he continued, "We had a bit of trouble with training this morning."

"Training?" Tsunade replied, taking Kakashi's arm in her hands for observation. There hadn't been any nerve damage, but his muscles were greatly strained, which at his age was dangerous. She frowned at the signs of tearing,

"Hai," Minato responded, "Kakashi here hopes to take his jounin exam soon. We've been training for that."

"Well," Tsunade spoke as she began to heal his arm, "I suppose a good lesson to be learned for our future jounin is that a good ninja knows his limits." Kakashi looked at the woman with annoyed eyes, she returned the look. "Overexerting oneself is never a good idea."

Kakashi averted his gaze once more, "I was fine."

Lifting a slim brow, Tsunade responded, "Not judging by the strain you put on this arm of yours."

The boy rolled his eyes and grumbled, "All in a day's work."

Minato was quick to slap the boy on the head in a slightly reproving manner, a stern look in his typically sweet azure eyes warned the boy to mind his manners. Kakashi lifted a hand in understanding.

"How exactly did you manage this injury?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi hesitated in answering, but did so anyway. "I was perfecting my new jutsu."

Perfecting, Tsunade contained a scoff at the term and concluded the healing process. Minato thanked her and nudged Kakashi to do so as well.

"Best wishes to Kushina, Minato," Tsunade said as she collected her things. Stepping out the door, she turned a cheek to the smug boy. "Hatake," she called.

He lifted his gaze to her.

"Let's not be so reckless, hmm?" And with that she closed the door.

* * *

That had been twenty years ago, and so much had changed. Like so many other shinobi, life and war changed the smug boy she had met all those years ago. His sensei died, his friends died, and his student died. And, dare she say, after all these years Hatake Kakashi may have just found his _person_. Tsunade chuckled at the thought with a bit of a sad smile as she remembered _her_ person; the perverted sage that had withstood everything with her as well as _for_ her. "Even you deserve that, Hatake," she mused in a voice that could barely be heard. The corner of her mouth lifted in the slightest smile.

"Pardon, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune spoke with a puzzled look on her face, both reminding Tsunade that she wasn't alone and breaking the older woman from her reverie.

"Oh," Tsunade snapped out of it, "nothing. Thank you for the notification, Shizune. I'll seek him out soon."

* * *

"It'll be easy," Sakura said, gesturing lightly, despite the flare in her chakra which often signaled a calm before the storm; Kakashi sighed inwardly, hoping the girl wasn't suppressing any feelings just for his sake. Things didn't go well when she let things boil up and over, he had learned. "I'll just pop in for a visit, and tell them," she shrugged, her voice sounding a bit odd, adding to his suspicions.

"Hmm," Kakashi sounded, pinching his chin in contemplation. If only things in Sakura's manner of going about things could ever be so simple.

"What's that?" Sakura responded regarding the noise Kakashi hadn't even noticed slipped from his mouth, causing him to curse his lack of observance.

"Oh," Kakashi responded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while attempting to think of a save. Typically, the best thing to do in these sort of predicaments had been to just tell the truth. Yet as he examined her suddenly frazzled pink complexion he wondered if this was as wise as it had seemed. With a breath, he began, "Well, I know you plan to just 'tell them.' The thing is," he averted his gaze, "you have quite a way of going about things when they don't exactly go your way..."

Much to his surprise, Sakura just considered his words for a moment, stirring at the egg whites in her frying pan pensively. "I guess you're right," she replied, her expression match the sudden drop in her tone, sad jade eyes and all.

If Kakashi had grown familiar with anything over the past month of his life, it was the signs of a flustered pregnant woman. Namely, Haruno Sakura. He watched as she made brisk, fleeting steps steps throughout the apartment. Without her noticing, Kakashi furtively slipped the other half of his mask down to more carefully observe the feverish woman. With his sharingan exposed, he mentally checked off the telltale signs of the frazzled medic nin. Wide emerald eyes capriciously zoomed about the room as she proceeded in fulfilling household tasks at a speed only attainable by a well seasoned kunoichi. Messy pink locks, which reminded him of springtime, fanned out in every which way atop her head in a disgruntled ponytail. Kakashi's favorite sign of stress in the flustered woman was the frazzled pink tint apparent in her otherwise ivory cheeks; the shade on her cheeks was only flattered by her lovely pink hair. Suddenly, the busy blur that could otherwise be known as Sakura came to a halt before him.

"What?" she demanded in an almost insecure voice, two full loads of laundry supported on each of her hips.

"...What?" Kakashi replied, feigning both innocence and interest in the Icha Icha that almost always sat open in his lap.

Jade eyes narrowed suspiciously at the copy nin in a way that made him want to ruffle her hair, "Why is your sharingan out?" She had him there.

"Only to see your pretty face just a little better," he spoke easily with a friendly crinkle of his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him. If only she understood the truth in his words.

"Also," he added, "to suck you into another dimension if you continue to overexert yourself with this housework."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura continued into the laundry room, "First my teaching position and now my chores? Geez, Hatake. Why not just sever my arms and legs right off the bat?"

To this he responded, "Your arms and legs are far too lovely to be severed so easily." No one would see the wryness that entered Kakashi's smile as he considered the truth of her words. The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to feel unhappy. The thought of the smallest frown from the rosette made him shift wearily as he sat. He wished that she would respond to his requests with more understanding, but really- what else had he expected? Good things could not possibly be expected of telling Haruno Sakura what she could and could not do. Nevertheless, a sinking feeling came over him as the thought of disappointing Sakura entered his mind.

Lifting the other half of his mask up, Kakashi let his head fall backwards onto the couch cushion. Feelings made him feel heavy; he suspected this was quite an occupational hazard. Letting his eyes drift closed, he tried to isolate whatever carefree thoughts he had left.

"What's with you?"

Lazily, Kakashi let his head fall to the side. He peeped an eye open to the girl addressing him. A sort of smile lifted his lips as he looked at her. Without his noticing, she had managed to slip into her regular attire. Sakura eyed him, arms crossed as she supported her weight against the door frame.

"Nothing," he responded with a light smile. It was insincere, but she wouldn't know. The last thing he wanted to do was give her something else to worry about.

With a wry smile, she merely nodded before approaching. "Up, up," she commanded in a maternal way that was oddly adorable to him. She attempted to peel him from the couch.

"Whhhhy," he mock grumbled in a childish way, making himself heavier as she pulled at his arms.

"We have things to do today," she asserted.

He stopped. "_We_ have things to do today?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Hai. But first you have to get off the couch. Now get up!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kimiko swung impatiently from the tree, feet pumping backwards and forwards. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Kyoya was still reading a book on chakra natures. If he were anyone else, she would have been tempted to mock the erudite boy, because studying about jutsus was pointless to her. But it was Kyoya. The boy was damn near capable of just about anything. Under any other circumstance this would have been maddening, but Kyoya was her friend and teammate. His genius was a virtue.

Turning her head, she caught sight of the other sort of genius on her team. She scowled, Akira was in yet another round of target practice. Truly, she didn't see the point in his constant training. It wasn't as if he didn't see how flawless his technique was, or how every single one of his shuriken successfully hit their targets. It was sickening how talented he was. Still, Kimiko liked to think that this was because he was a Senju. That was just as good as cheating.

Jumping down onto the ground, Kimiko spread out over the ground. It was a good day for training. The noon-day sun was high in the sky, yet the humidity was held at bay by the gentle gusts of wind that swept through the trees. Everything about Konoha, not just because it was the only home she had ever known and was likely to ever know. She loved the people, she loved the atmosphere, and she loved the trees. Something about just walking outside and watching the clouds disappear into the leaves of a tree was meditation like no other. Not to mention that form of meditation was not nearly as mind-numbingly boring as the kind Sakura-sensei forced the group to practice.

Speaking of- where was that pink-headed sadist?

Kimiko let out a sigh of exasperation. "Where in the boundless green earth is that woman?"

Kyoya let a chuckle slip, "Perhaps she had other work to wrap up first."

The small kunoichi considered it, "Maybe. But I feel like this has been a particularly long wait."

"Or maybe you're just impatient," Akira spoke from several meters away. Hardly minding her teammate, she stuck a tongue out in his direction and focused her eyes on the sky once more.

It was very unlike Sakura to be this scattered in her daily schedule. Kimiko thought back to the first few weeks of her genin career with a bittersweet smile. The pinkette had nearly run them all ragged with her strict training schedule. Kimiko would be lying if she said that quitting had never crossed her mind, though she hadn't ever seriously considered it. Something about Sakura-sensei and her commitment to the life of a kunoichi was really- inspiring? She nodded to herself; yes, inspiring was the word.

Sure, Sakura might have been a little hard on Kimiko in particular, but it felt like good reasoning was behind it. One day, Kimiko actually had the courage to ask her sensei why training was so hard on the young nin in particular. Sakura-sensei had merely smiled and placed a reassuring hand atop her blonde head, "Because I won't leave you behind in the dust."

Really, Kimiko was never entirely sure of what this meant, but maybe one day she would receive clarification.

* * *

After about another thirty minutes of waiting, Kimiko caught sight of a very familiar pink head of hair through the trees. A breath of relief left her nostrils, as she really thought she might have died of boredom. Walking out into view of the pathway, Kimiko's eyes widened at the sight before her. Yes, Sakura-sensei walked up the path, but she was not alone.

Curious young eyes scoped out the man walking beside her sensei. Tall, lean, grey hair, and an unmistakable mask that covered the majority of his face. This was- oh geez, what was his name... Kakasu? Kuzishi? Kaka-

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan," Sakura-sensei greeted Kimiko, breaking the girl from her reverie.

"You," Kimiko said with a pointed finger, "are late."

Sakura waved her hands in apology, "Yes, yes. I know. But for good reason! I promise." The woman turned to face her student with that wide beautiful smile that even made Akira blush a little sometimes (Kimiko was certain she had seen it, she _swore_ it.)

Kimoko noted that each of her teammates had come out from their places of rest now. Both came to gather around the pinkette they had been waiting for all afternoon. Kimiko opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Who's that," Akira spoke, it was hardly a question as much as it was a demand. His dark eyes fell over the man Sakura-sensei had brought, who was nose deep in an orange covered book that Kimiko was certain she'd seen in the adult section at the book store.

"Oh," Sakura-sensei said in a scatterbrained way that Kimiko had never seen before, "right. I'll get to that. First, I have some news."

"News?" Kyoya said, putting away his book on chakra natures, "Is something wrong, Sensei?"

The uncertainty in the woman's smile made Kimiko frown a bit. "No, no, everything's fine, guys," Sakura-sensei assured the group with kind eyes, "But, as of late, I have been informed that there is business I have to tend to." The news was received with a sort of sad wind, three uncertain pairs of eyes continued to watch on.

"So, Kakashi-sensei will be leading our team for the time being," she gestured to the man beside her, who held up a hand in greeting with an eye crinkled affably.

In Kimiko's short thirteen years of life, there had only been three occasions in which her gut seized up in such in uncomfortable way: when she was five and Akira had so cruelly rejected her love and friendship, when she was nine and her brother did not return from the war, and now. "You're- you're not going to be our sensei anymore?"

Sakura-sensei met Kimiko's eyes with the same level of sadness, which she was obviously trying to conceal. "No," she shook her head, "that's not it. Let me explain-"

"You don't want to be our sensei anymore?" Akira proposed bitterly. This one hit the rosette where it hurt.

"No," she said in a more stern voice that was no less melancholic, "that's not what I meant."

What Sakura-sensei did now took all three genin for a loop. Uncertain emerald eyes averted for a moment before looking to the grey haired man beside her. Her gaze was received with a warmth in his, he then gave her a single reassuring nod. She sucked in a breath before turning back to the genin. Kimiko couldn't guess what she was about to say, but it couldn't be good.

Jade eyes mustered up courage and right before she spoke, Kimiko saw the slightest upturn of her lips. She was, happy? "I'm pregnant."

Okay, that was not expected. "You're _what_?!" The words had slipped out of Kimiko's mouth before she could even considered them.

Kakashi sighed stressfully.

"Sakura-sensei is with child, Kimiko-chan," Kyoya clarified in with a matter-of-fact amicability. Still, something about the look in his eyes told Kimiko that even he was surprised.

Akira merely sighed into the wind, similar to the way Kakashi had.

"Yes," Sakura-sensei clarified, a bit of her usual pep returning, "BUT," she lowered herself to the eye level of her students as she now spoke in a serious, low voice, "no one, and I mean no one, is to know quite yet."

"Exactly how many people _do_ know?" Kimiko asked in a curious voice, a single brow lifted.

"Enough," Sakura-sensei nearly grumbled.

Kakashi cleared his throat in a noticeable way.

"Okay," Sakura-sensei rolled her eyes, "maybe not quite enough. But I'm working on that."

A dumbfounded silence came over the three genin. Although Kimiko couldn't really know what the other two were thinking, she estimated it was similar to thoughts and concerns of her own. What happened to Team Sakura now?

"So," Kimiko began, "you're our sensei now?" The blonde girl looked up at the tall, enigmatic man with wide curious eyes.

"Well, I guess you could say that. For now at least," he stalled, "Perhaps you can just think of me as a stand-in."

"So you're not a _real_ teacher?" Akira challenged.

"Of course he's a real teacher," Kyoya joined, "he was Sakura-sensei's teacher, after all."

Kimiko was certain she was the only one that had seen the sort of doubt in the smile Kakashi-sensei offered to them now. "Indeed, I was Sakura-chan's sensei."

Sakura-sensei eyed him, probably because of the suffix, and continued, "Anyway, I don't want to interrupt you're training any more than I already have. And I do have business to attend to, so, have fun!" She regarded the group with a smile and a wave as she departed.

Something about it made Kimiko a bit sad, though she was interested to know the man that had made her sensei so great. She watched the pinkette depart with a wry smile, little did she know, she was not the only one.

* * *

Kakashi watched with the remnants of a smile on his face. Her gentle form soon disappeared into the forestry that paved the way home. Silently, he wished her a good luck. She would really need it. Part of him wished he were able to go with her, if only for support. But there he was, underestimating her strength, yet again.

He turned to the genin, putting on a brave face. "Okay, so what shall I call you?" He tapped his chin, "Ah!" He pointed to each as went along, "Ichi, Ni, San. Perfect! Now let's begin."

Sakura was going to have his head for this one.

* * *

It was seldom that Sakura felt so anxious she could hardly breathe. As she walked at a patient pace back into the village, she silently allowed a few tears to well over before blinking the others away vehemently. She would never forget the look on their faces, nor would she ever get over the feeling of having failed them. Of course none of this was intentional, and of course she wanted to be their sensei. Kakashi had assured her of this before arriving to the training ground.

"Sakura," he had pulled her aside.

She regarded him with a grim face. "What?"

Before another word was spared, he took her by the shoulders and wrapped her in a hug. Warmth suppressed her anxiety, and she closed her eyes. Although there was nothing romantic about it, Sakura had never felt closer to Kakashi, even despite their situation.

"Stop blaming yourself," he said into her hair, "you've done nothing wrong."

She had only nodded her appreciation, softly placing her hand on the nape of his neck; fingers stroked his grey hair. "Thank you."

Still, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that her own selfish decisions had led to this. And the stress still wasn't over.

No, for now she traced a familiar path back into the village. Taking reluctant step after reluctant step, Sakura inched closer to something she had wished to avoid. Part of her couldn't help but wonder what this would have been like in another life. If things had been different, she might have been older, married, more stable. This was not ideal. Still, she felt angry at the thought that others might consider she was not happy.

She was happy. If anything, this might have been one of the greatest things to ever happen to her. She wasn't too old, too young, and she was healthy. A smile crossed her lips as she considered the baby having the dimple she had only ever felt on Kakashi's face. The lovely little ghost of a feature that added just a little more to the mental notes she kept of his masked face. Yes, she hoped her baby would have a dimple.

Sakura wished others would see this point in her life as she did. She wished they could understand that despite all of the fear and uncertainty, she found comfort in the little things. Thoughts of round little toes, a cackle laugh, whether she would run her fingers through grey or pink hair- there was so much to look forward to.

* * *

Hesitantly, Sakura approached a familiar front door. Doubtful fingers traced over the doorknob for what seemed like forever, though in actuality it was more like a minute. She closed her eyes and tried to compose her thoughts. But all she could really think about was how everything looked. Was Naruto already here? Which side of the table was everyone sitting at? Would she sit or stand? She would sit, but what if she fidgeted-

There wasn't much time left to think as the door opened with Sakura's hand still on the knob. Her mother regarded her with a loving smile and amused eyes.

"Are you just going to stand out here or...?"

Sakura laughed nervously, and shook her head, "Don't be silly, Mom." Stepping into the house, she tried her best to breathe easily.

Naruto peeked his head around the corner with a beaming grin, "Sakura-chan!"

She flashed an insincere smile.

This would be interesting.


End file.
